Not So Pure
by Shnazy
Summary: Draco has a new assignment from Binns over Yule. Interview a relative's portrait. Easy; Gran. Except he's never met her, and he's just discovered his dead Gran is somehow Hermione Granger. But she's a plethora of interesting information. Apparently she went back in time, knew Tom Riddle, Charlus Potter, and Fenrir Greyback; she even babysat Bellatrix and Sirius Black. Canon; EWE.
1. The Family Portraits

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any characters created by JK Rowling...I am simply attempting to delve into their minds and determine what makes the older generations tick and how the lesser known characters became who they are.**

 **"…Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less." – Hagrid**

 **"Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." - Ron Weasley**

 **"So-called pure-blood families maintain their alleged purity by disowning, banishing, or lying about Muggles or Muggle-borns on their family trees. Then they attempt to foist their hypocrisy upon the rest of us by asking us to ban works dealing with the truths they deny. There is not a witch or wizard in existence whose blood has not mingled with that of Muggles..." – Albus Dumbledore**

 **The idea is that everything should be completely canon other than the Epilogue as that obviously can't be canon and none of the evil characters will suddenly become good, it will just explain how they became that way. If you notice that something isn't canon let me know as I don't want anything to be incorrect to the universe.**

* * *

Draco sighed, his dragon hide boots clicking along the marble hallway of the Manor. It was Winter Holiday and despite the blistering winds outside, the cold stone of the building gave off a warmth that only his childhood home could. It was already a week into holiday and in no time at all Draco knew that he would be heading back to Hogwarts for his second attempt at 7th year.

He was currently working to complete his homework and get it out of the way. He'd been planning to spend much of the break with Blaise and Theo but homework took precedence. He'd finished almost everything yesterday and now all that seemed to remain was his project for Professor Binns that he knew was going to take longer than he cared for.

 **Write on the history of a member of your family that holds some importance to you. If that family member is a Wizard and you are able, interview their portrait. Write something about them that no one else knows. Learn about how things were when they went to school. It is to be a minimum of 3 yards in length.**

He eyed the parchment with a groan and stuffed it back into his pocket as he headed down the hallway to the family tree. Most Pureblooded families had family trees of some sort. The Blacks had a tapestry that would weave a new face in an old aristocratic style, he was told. His mother had informed him that he was on it but he'd never seen it. The tapestry was in the house of the last male heir of the Black family, Sirius Black, and he was dead.

His family tree on the other hand, was just that, a tree. In one of the long corridors was a hallway that seemed to go skyward for miles. Draco had once tried to hit the ceiling on his broomstick to see how high it indeed went but was still unable to find the top before getting disoriented and reprimanded by relatives from hundreds of years ago. The magic of their family tree was in portraits. Each member of the family had a portrait commissioned of them when they turned of age or married in and was placed in their rightful place on the tree. The portraits were charmed to inhabit the essence of the person once they had passed and would then become like the portraits at Hogwarts, moving. Until then, the images were still. When a member of the family finally did pass on, they appeared the age at which they were most comfortable; which Draco found curious. What age would he appear when he finally died?

The most interesting thing was that if you wished to speak with someone high up on the tree (long since passed) you need to simply speak their name and the branches holding the portrait would move until the person you wished to speak with was at eye level.

Draco stared at the wall curiously; he had to be careful who he chose after all. He didn't want to choose someone with strong views against a particular group of people. He was attempting to regain honor to his family name and perhaps end some of the animosity with Potter and Weasley; though he wasn't wishing for anything overly friendly. Potter seemed to be all for letting bygones be bygones, the Weasel King on the other hand…

It hadn't been long ago that the second war had ended and the Light had come out victorious, and once the chaos had settled to a reasonable level the repair to Hogwarts had begun. Draco had been immensely surprised when he discovered that there had been a large lump sum of money set aside in the Malfoy vault for any restorations that Hogwarts would need, allocated by his Grandparents Abraxas and Myone Malfoy.

Once Draco's father had seen the funds disperse from his Gringotts account (without his consent) to repair the damage to the once illustrious school, his Mother and Father determined that they would be there to help with the restoration. Well, not really help per say, more to oversee; manual labor was what Mud…Muggleborns and poor wizards were for. It only proved more true to see the entire Weasley clan, Granger, and their precious Potter sweating and toiling about to get the school back in working order before the new school year.

Draco had even noticed himself getting over his more severe blood prejudices a bit as the restoration went on. It was never going to be completely gone, he wasn't as idealistic as the Gryffindors were to hope for something as ridiculous as that, though he did attempt to seek out Muggles every once in a while to talk to, if only to stop his autonomic response to cringe upon seeing them and hex them for being stupid and filthy creatures not worth his time.

He'd even noticed that his father had gotten a bit better; the man had even rushed to help Granger lift a retaining wall into place when she'd overestimated her strength. Draco had heard his father almost call her a Mudblood, but he'd restrained himself at the last minute with a "Mu…Hermie." He'd still called her by the wrong name but the fact that he hadn't hexed her or watched her be crushed had to be something.

Granger hadn't said anything, probably not wanting to exacerbate the problem. He commended her on that since it wasn't often that Granger held her tongue on anything.

So once Hogwarts had been repaired over the summer, they allowed all those who hadn't finished their last year to do such. It had ended up with everyone staying in the year they were in before Snape had become Headmaster as many of the professors that Voldemort had posted on staff were not worth their salt. So Draco and Blaise were still 7th years and the Loopy Lovegood girl was still a 6th year. The only thing that changed was the new incoming 1st years were combined with the incoming 1st years of last year to create a class double in size.

Finally reaching the Family Hall, Draco paused and looked at the portrait of himself, it had been commissioned not long after he had received his Dark Mark, and he couldn't help but cringe at the memory. He glanced up a bit and looked to see the portraits of his parents, both unmoving as well; something he found to be oddly comforting. When the war raged on he remembered coming to look at the portraits and thinking that all three would be animated behind their frames before anything could be resolved.

He glanced one level higher, he couldn't see those quite as well as his parents but he could still make them out quite easily without having the wall move. Above his mother's portrait were the names of her parents carved into the bark of one of the branches, they were Blacks and therefore not permanent members of this tree.

After eyeing their names, Draco moved to the portraits of his Father's parents who were moving, though not jarringly so. He already knew their names; Abraxas and Myone (Me-own-ee) Malfoy. He'd heard stories about how kind and compassionate they were…well, Myone more than Abraxas. Then again he'd also heard stories that they were best friends with the Dark Lord when they were in school so there was no telling for sure.

Maybe he could do his project on _them_ for Binn's class. That would certainly be something. They could tell him about their lives and hopefully help get the Malfoy name out of the gutter a bit. It was their forethought that helped rebuild Hogwarts after all.

"Abraxas and Myone Malfoy," he stated loudly to get the trees' attention. At the call of the names the tree got to action, moving the branches that held the two down to Draco's eye level so that he could examine them closer.

As the portraits moved into view, Draco faltered. _How does one start a conversation with dead grandparents…especially dead grandparents that he never bothered to introduce himself to before now?_

"Um, my name is Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced, puffing out his chest proudly, "And I am your grandson."

"Of course we know who you are dear. Just because you never came to meet us specifically doesn't mean we aren't watching over you," his Grandmother said with a smile.

"At least it's you who's coming to see us now instead of Tom, put your Grandmother in a right state he did," his Grandfather added with a huff.

"Oh, Brax," she sputtered, "I am completely fine. Tom didn't scare me; more annoyed me, walking about the house as though it were his own." She glared off at nothing for a moment before muttering out, "Git."

Draco paused, eying the woman in the portrait curiously. It was the way she was talking, it was as though he recognized her voice and now that he was examining the portrait closer she looked familiar too. Where had he seen her before; he'd never actually met her before so it couldn't have been on purpose. Could she have been among the portraits at Hogwarts that he had accidentally come across?

He eyed her again, suddenly realizing why she looked so familiar; despite the grey streaking her hair, the crow's feet around her eyes, and the laugh lines near her mouth…she looked like Mudblood Granger…Muggleborn Granger.

Why was a Granger lookalike in his Grandmother's portrait?

"Who are you?" Draco suddenly hissed out angrily, the room seeming to go down in temperature at his anger.

"I'm sorry," she questioned out, her head cocking to the side a bit in confusion. Draco huffed angrily, it was definitely Granger…she must be on a bad Polyjuice or something. Why the hell did she think it was a good idea to force herself into his Grandmother's portrait? He wasn't even sure how that was possible, but she did read more books than him, she may have found a way.

Granger seemed to sense his anger and sighed audibly, "I guess I should explain shouldn't I?"

Draco said nothing, simply glared at her expectantly.

"Show some respect to your Grandmother boy." Draco was startled by the venom in his Grandfather's voice and moved his eyes to stare more closely at the man who fathered his father. Abraxas Malfoy was well respected in the wizarding community and Draco knew better than to anger him, even if he had been dead for decades. Though apparently he was now losing his marbles as well, did he not realize that his wife had been replaced by an imposter?

His eyes moved back to the woman who was looking more and more like an older Granger by the second.

"You are Granger aren't you…not my Grandmother," Draco responded, his arms crossing defensively, "I don't know how you got in my Grandmother's portrait but I suggest you remove yourself."

"Draco," Granger responded, tentatively, "Do you remember when you caught me with my time turner…this…this is your seventh year, correct?"

"Yeah, its seventh year, and I remember catching you in the head common room. It was a month ago, I think."

"Yes, that does sound about right," Granger agreed, "I was getting ready to head to Ancient Runes...I'd thought that you'd already gone to Herbology like always."

"Yeah, I'd been running late because Pansy had dragged me outside in the rain saying something about weird magic...it ended up being her telling me of her feelings and I was soaked for nothing; bloody chit. I'd gone back to take a shower."

"That girl was so infatuated with you throughout school," Granger responded with a faraway wistful smile, "It was cute."

"It was horrid and vile, she looks like a pug."

"No one said that you had to marry her and make her part of the family, just that you should be aware of her feelings."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Draco huffed, waving his hand at her noncommittally.

"Anyway," Granger continued, "I was given back my time turner by Headmistress McGonagall for seventh year and everything had been going well until..."

She trailed off as Draco interrupted her, "Back? Back would mean that you'd had it before...you've had a Time Turner before?"

"Yes, I had one in third year...how else do you think Sirius Black and Buckbeak escaped."

"Buckbeak, what the hell is a Buckbeak?"

"That Hippogriff that you taunted mercilessly."

"Taunted! You mean that beast that attacked me!?"

"He was not a beast!" she screeched angrily. Now Draco understood what the Weasel had meant when he'd called her a harpy one day in Divination. She'd long since given up the subject by that time so the Weasel'd been able to say it aloud without worrying about her overhearing. "Anyway, I had…will have an accident. I end up in school fifty years ago."

"How did you get back?" Draco asked without thinking.

"I didn't. That's why I'm in this portrait."

"You're…you're dead," Draco croaked out with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes sweetheart," she responded a bit downhearted.

"Don't call me that," Draco sneered.

"I am your Grandmother, Draco. I will call you sweetheart, or love, or my widdle ferret if I want to."

"Ha, you lying, you can't be my Grandmother," Draco suddenly realized, letting thoughts come together in his head, "You're a mudblood and I'm a pureblood."

"You're not a pureblood, Draco."

"Of course I am. Mother is a pureblood and Father is a pure…"

"Your father is a Halfblood."

"This is bullshit," Draco snarled.

"Don't speak to her that way," Abraxas growled out, causing Granger to turn to him and glare in a way that reminded him of his father...had Granger changed the way that she glared or had he just only noticed now that he knew that she was apparently his grandmother.

Granger was his Grandmother...that thought was disturbing, what would Potter and the Weasel do if he did his presentation on his Grandmother, Hermione Granger...Myone...what was his paternal grandmother's maiden name?

"How did you get the name Myone...I mean I know those idiots call you Mione but Myone isn't exactly the same."

"Did you want to hear the story of how I became your grandmother?" she asked, suddenly excited.

He winced; did he want to hear that story?

"How Lucy became a Death Eater...I still feel sorry about that," she stated, the last part seemingly to herself.

Lucy, did Hermione Granger just call his father Lucy?

"I'd like to hear the story actually," Draco felt himself say in disbelief. Did he really just agree to this? "I can use it for my homework for Binns."

A grin was reaching her eyes and he was realizing that this decision may have been a mistake.

"Oh wonderful," Granger smiled, "This is just wonderful. Well it all started...no I can't have you standing here in the family hall. We'll meet in the drawing room in ten minutes; there are a few blank portraits just for this purpose."

She didn't wait for him to agree, simply nodded once and then disappeared from view.

"She's been quite lonely with Tom and Bellatrix living here," Abraxas told Draco suddenly, causing the boy to look from the now empty frame to his Grandfather, "Tom had even gone so far as to perform a charm locking her into a frame so she was forced to watch herself be tortured on the floor, it was cruel-Tom was just being cruel. I think she just wants to talk to you; she hasn't been able to talk to someone in quite a while..."

"What about father?"

"He's too ashamed of himself to visit...it really is too bad, Myone is quite a forgiving person; she doesn't blame him. But he's still refusing to speak to her; perhaps after you know everything you can talk to him and convince him to come see her. He's still her son, despite everything."

Draco nodded and stood there, he was not expecting today to go this way.

"Well get going, she's probably already down there wiggling in her chair in anticipation." Draco nodded once, and turned quickly heading down to the drawing room.

* * *

His grandfather was right as it turned out, she was already there, fidgeting and wiggling, a brightness on her face that he'd only seen a handful of times and never because she was going to be talking to him.

"Oh," she smiled delightedly, clasping her hands in front of her from the 7 foot portrait, making her life-size in the drawing room. The portrait also contained a small loveseat with a decorative rug on the floor, both decorated in Slytherin Colors. He couldn't help but wonder what Granger thought of sitting in a Slytherin room, it then dawned on him that this wasn't Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was an 18 year old girl who'd threaten to hex him when he attempted to get into their shared bathroom to piss while she was in the shower.

Hermione Granger was an 18 year old girl who ran around with Potthead and Weaslebee and rose her hand to answer every question.

This woman was Myone Malfoy who was actually excited to see him. She was the one who forgave Lucius Malfoy, something Hermione Granger would never do.

This was Myone Malfoy who went to school with the Dark Lord and who apparently knew her well enough to personally despise her.

This woman was his Grandmother. He could see the delight on her face as she spotted him and he couldn't help but smile back in return. He nodded once and acknowledged her, "Grandmother."

Her smile got impossibly larger at the term which seemed to be contagious, he coughed and hid it quickly, but he was almost positive that she'd spotted it.

"Take a seat dear," she smiled, motioning with her hand to the matching loveseat in front of the portrait. He wondered if it was planned that way before quickly realizing that he'd never really put much thought into the fact that there was a painting in the drawing room that was just of a couch; that thought slightly disturbing him. How many other things did he pass on a constant basis and simply ignore.

He sat down on the couch and ignored that train of thought. It was easier that way. "Hurry up Brax, you're taking too long. If you don't get your arse in here, I'm starting without you; you were the one that wanted to join us, not the other way around."

Draco smirked as she yelled at her husband; one of the most well respected Malfoys for centuries, in her traditional Granger-like way, apparently there was still a little bit of Granger in there.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Draco heard the man huff, before he joined his wife on the couch and lounged back, one arm draping along the back of the couch and behind his wife while the other arm rested on the arm of the couch. Grang...Grandmother sat beside him; back straight with her hands neatly folded on her lap and her ankles crossed.

Draco could tell they were happy, despite their situation...being dead. They seemed to find comfort in one another and he knew they were in love. He remembered when his parents were like that, before he'd told his father about the strange boy in Madam Malkins that fateful day in Diagon Alley. Maybe Abraxas was right, maybe he could get his father and grandmother back into each other's good graces; maybe he could get his father to be happy again.

"So," she began with a smile, "Where was I...ah yes it all started one day in January..."

* * *

 **And there we have ourselves a prologue. Let me know if anything isn't canon besides epilogue. I threw that mostly out the window. I don't mind Ron, but Ron and Hermione just wouldn't work long term. They are way to prone for divorce and I just don't see that as a popular thing in the Wizarding World.**

 **I had an old account on Fanfiction that I wanted to use but even after three years it hasn't let me do anything; no responding to PMs, no Doc uploading, no nothing. And I wasn't banned or anything...I still get alerts when someone favorites my stories...I just can't tell them that I can't add to it. I think it's a glitch in my account. I had that account for so many years and now it's garbage. I'm really sad. Oh well...fresh start I guess.**

 **~Shn4zy~**


	2. That Shelf in the Library

**So here is Chapter Two.**

 **Thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, or set up Story Alert  
**

* * *

"So," she began with a smile, "Where was I...ah yes it all started one day in January-"

"January?" Draco interrupted suddenly, "So not long after we come back from Holiday?"

"Yes. Now don't interrupt sweetheart," she replied, "It was a day in January...and before you interrupt I'm not telling you which day - it was just before lunch and we had stopped by the Gryffindor Common Room to meet up with Ginny who'd had Care for Magical Creatures. Harry wanted to make sure they walked together and Ron and I had come along.

 _"Hermione," Ron shouted from the bottom of the staircase, "Let's go, I'm hungry."_

"When isn't he," Draco scoffed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued,

 _"Just go without me," I shouted back, annoyed. Ginny was trying to ask me about Harry. He was pushing her away again and she was panicking. The last time he'd done that was when he broke up with her. She understood now, why he had at the time; he was trying to think of her safety during the war with Voldemort..._

Draco cringed at the word Voldemort but Hermione took no notice.

 _...but now that the war was over there was no need. I was trying to explain to her about how he felt. He wasn't used to having others to rely on. He'd been neglected as a child and had been forced to search himself for comfort. I explained to her about how he'd been raised in a loveless house and how as a toddler he'd received no attention or affection. She was crying and nodding and feeling terrible for being so angry with him and here was Ron downstairs shouting at me to hurry up because he was hungry, the git._

 _"Hermione," he huffed, his arms hitting at his sides impatiently, "Let's go! You can do your homework later...or...or even during lunch but just come ON." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as his voice carried up the staircase until I heard Ginny sniffle and focused back on her as she rubbed her sleeve over her tear-filled eyes,_

 _"It's all right Hermione," Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother's antics, "I know how he is and I'm sure Harry's hungry too." She seemed to choke at Harry's name before taking a deep breath and getting herself together. Ginny nodded her head to indicate that she was alright and turned to eye me, "Do ya' mind?"_

 _I nodded, casting a quick cleaning charm over her makeup and tear stained shirt sleeve before moving to her face and patching up the makeup she had left, nodding to her in approval as I finished._

 _"Thanks," she smiled, attempting to have it not appear forced, "You're the greatest Mione." I'd just smiled and followed her down from the Girls' Dorms where I spotted Ron tapping his foot in an annoying manner with his arms crossed and a pitiful look on his face,_

 _"What took you so ruddy long," he huffed, his eyebrows crinkling in annoyance, "I told you back in Charms I was hungry."_

 _"Your need for food does not top everything else in the world Ronald," I replied, rolling my eyes, "Maybe I was doing something important."_

 _"Homework due next month is not that important," he scoffed._

 _"Well, we're ready now, aren't we," I remarked sarcastically, "Now who's wasting time?" I pushed past him and walked quickly for the portrait hole, turning in the right direction to make my way toward the Great Hall. Ron jogged to catch up with me and I could hear Ginny and Harry talking quietly just a bit behind us._

 _"What's with you today?" Ron asked, his voice uncharacteristically low, his eyes darting around nervously as though inquiring about a secret, "Is it...that time?"_

 _"WHAT?" I spouted out appalled, "No. Why, is it yours?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron glared._

 _"You didn't have to wait for me, but you did and now your blaming me for making you take too long, it isn't my fault you waited."_

 _"Well of course I had to wait," Ron stated with a shoulder shrug, "Harry waits for Ginny."_

 _"Harry and Ginny are dating Ron. We aren't, there's a difference."_

"Wait," Draco blurted out, causing Hermione to pause, "I thought you were dating the Weasel?"

"We tried it," she admitted with a shrug, "We snogged during the final battle and tried to date over the summer but between the time I'd gone looking for my obliviated parents in June, they were unrecoverable by the way, and then working to put Hogwarts back together, we didn't have much time to...argue. Let's just say that it failed pretty quickly once we were in school together and were expected to be at each other's side _all_ the time. I just couldn't take it...we ended it in early October. But as I was saying-"

 _"Harry and Ginny are dating Ron. We aren't, there's a difference."_

 _"We could be," Ron huffed dejectedly, as though us not being together was entirely my fault._

 _"And we probably would be if you weren't such an arse," I huffed back in response._

 _"And what's that supposed to mean," he ground out; our light-hearted banter now taking a more dangerous turn._

 _"Exactly what it sounded like," I snarled._

 _"You know Hermione; you don't have to be such a bitch all the time."_

 _"You know what Ron, why don't you just go snog Lavender Brown; we both know that you want to."_

 _"You know what, maybe I will; at least she doesn't enjoy making me feel stupid ALL THE TIME."_

 _"Don't blame me for your state of being," I countered furiously, adjusting my bag on my shoulder._

 _"What's wrong," Harry called out from behind us, his footsteps quickening as he sensed danger._

 _"Nothing," I assured him, "But I'm not hungry. I'm headed to the library to do HOMEWORK. You can go on without me."_

 _I turned and stormed in the opposite direction and heard Harry shout at Ron as I turned the corner,_

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

 _Somewhere along the way I had discovered that I was not, in fact, on the way to the library, but following the familiar path to the Astronomy Tower; now, of course, named 'Dumbledore Tower' . I had been just about to the entrance when I ran head first into...you and your friends. I was trying to hide the fact that I'd been crying._

"What? Don't look at me like that," she huffed, eying the narrowed brows of her Grandson.

 _I ran into you and your friends, namely Zabini and I'd hit the ground harder than I'd anticipated. You all just stood there staring at me when you suddenly asked,_

 _"Do you need a hand?" and I faltered. Did Draco Malfoy ask me if I needed a hand?_

 _"No," I huffed out, knocking your hand away and righting myself before adjusting my robes and fixing my bag._

 _Then you asked me something else that just caused me more confusion, "Is everything all right?"_

 _"I'm fine," I huffed again before adding, "If you would excuse me." I walked around you, giving you and your friends a wide berth because you lot were acting strangely; well mostly you, but even so. Deciding that maybe Dumbledore Tower wasn't the best place to head, I decided that what I'd told Ron about going to the library was probably a better plan. I nodded my head once to myself and headed straight there, pulling the large heavy doors open with a sigh._

 _I really did love the library; the familiar smells, the quiet, the lighting…the lack of Ron. I settled into my usual table and smiled faintly to myself before realizing that I needed some books to distract myself. I was already chapters ahead in all my subjects so I needed some extra-curricular reading to truly get immersed in._

 _I grabbed my bag and headed over to the many shelves of books, eying the titles and scrutinizing them each in turn. Finally spotting a title of interest, I reached for it on my tip toes and could just barely reach it._

"Looking back it would've been all too easy to use my wand and levitate it to myself, but even I am allowed a temporary lapse in judgment."

 _"Come on," I mumbled to myself annoyed, fighting with the spine that just my index and middle finger could grip. Just as I'd gotten ahold of it, I leaned into the shelf causing the bookcase to move, a lean ever so slight that made me jump back nervously. The bookcase continued to sway back and forth, and I reached out to steady it just as the books slid off the shelves and headed toward me. I could hear the bookcase steady itself overhead from under the cascade of tomes now covering my entire body._

 _I heard footsteps moving quickly before stopping somewhere close by. I felt the books being lifted off of me and a voice ask from somewhere overhead, "Do you need a hand?"_

 _I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped and nodded, though the nod did nothing but shift the books about and hurt all over again._

 _The voice laughed a bit at my groan though he was obviously trying to stifle it as he began to both, move the books with a levitation charm, as well as move the books by hand._

 _He pulled the last of the books from off me and though I couldn't make out his appearance, he found my hand and pulled me to my feet. I immediately began dusting myself off before taking a glance in his general direction. My eyesight was still slightly blurred from the mild concussion I was sure I'd received and I found the sight of blurry blonde hair aggravating._

 _"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" I responded in disbelief. Did Draco follow me all the way to library; I thought he was going to the Great Hall for lunch. What if it was him who knocked over the bookcase, it seemed unlikely but maybe he was trying to kill me. I wouldn't think that he'd try to kill anyone after the debacle of sixth year but what did I know? "Did you knock these books on me?" I asked annoyed._

 _"What?" he asked back in confusion and I faltered. He didn't sound like Malfoy. Maybe I was wrong. He seemed to be quite built so he was probably at least a_ _fifth year, but I felt like I'd know if there was someone with white blonde hair near my age. My vision began to clear and I could make out the green in his tie which only solidified that it was most likely Malfoy._

 _I felt myself sway and Malfoy quickly reached out to steady me but I retched myself from his grasp. He put his arms up in surrender and took a step back._

 _"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked tentatively, wary to take any movement toward me._

 _"I'm fine," I responded, before my vision blurred completely and my body buckled beneath me; my mind going blank as I registered that he'd caught me before I'd hit the ground. The last thing that I remembered was that he smelled like fresh grass_ (he probably fell during quidditch practice) _,_ _new parchment, and spearmint._

* * *

 **Don't forget to let me know if you notice anything that doesn't fit with canon. Despite Ginny's bit of tears here she's much more happy and crude in later chapters. I much prefer book Ginny to movie Ginny. Same goes for Ron, I don't ignore his good points. I like Ron, just not with Hermione.**

 **Leave a review if you like...**


	3. The Slytherins

**Here's chapter 3.**

 **Special thanks to** **those who favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

* * *

"So you passed out then?" Draco asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit insulted in the way that he said that, as though she were weak and couldn't be bothered to stay awake.

"Well I'd just traveled 55 years into the past and then was hit by an avalanche of books, so yes, I passed out."

Draco shrugged, "I wasn't insulting you; I was just inquiring."

"Myone don't fight your own grandson," Abraxas admonished, causing his wife to smile sheepishly in his direction, "Well I guess it's my turn then since you wouldn't have been awake." Hermione nodded and Abraxas gave her the classic Malfoy smirk in response before turning back to Draco-

 _I'd just gotten finished with Quidditch practice along with the rest of the Slytherin team. It was just starting to get cold with the newly arrived November weather and I hadn't been in the mood to head back down to the cold of the dungeons for the evening. I knew I had quite a bit of homework to finish before class the next day, and so I'd decided to head over to the library to get started. I'd stopped by the 7_ _th_ _year boys' dorms first to change out of my Quidditch gear and to let Tom know that I was heading over to the library to study. He'd, in turn, informed me that he would be by to join me in a little while._

"You mean Tom Riddle?" Draco asked astounded, his mouth falling open ever so slightly.

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me?" Abraxas questioned with a raised brow, earning an eep and a quick shake of the head in response from the 18 year old boy in front of them, "Good. As I was saying…"

 _I'd just gotten to the library, greeted Madam Oxkin and headed back to our usual table when I heard an odd noise and took it upon myself to investigate; I was made a Prefect for a reason. I'd approached the source of the noise and found a pile of books on the floor in front of a bookcase that was swaying ever so slightly._

 _I watched as the bookcase finally settled and I took a few more steps closer to the pile, my eyes widening as I heard a groan from beneath the mound. I eyed the pile a bit closer and spotted a tuft of brown curly hair sprouted from between some of the texts and moved a couple that I suspected would uncover the victim. I finally spotted a hand and noticed the slim fingers of a lady, hearing another groan from beneath the books._

 _I set the few books I was now holding into a neat stack beside the mound and asked, "Do you need a hand?"_

 _I heard the girl whimper and watched as the books shifted as though she'd attempted to move; then she groaned again. I couldn't help the laugh that passed through my lips as I tried to stifle it a moment too late. Realizing that she was probably conscious and would berate me as soon as she was up if I didn't get a move on, I quickly worked to get the books off, both using the little wandless magic I knew as well as my hands to get the books off her._

 _Once the last book was off, I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. As she let go of my hand and began dusting herself off I got a chance to really get a good look at her. The first thing I noticed was her Gryffindor robes, which, though not the best sight to a Slytherin, didn't annoy me too much, what really confused me however was the fact that I didn't recognize her. Almost all of the girls in 5th through 7th year had made it a priority to introduce themselves to me at one time or another. She however, I hadn't even seen in passing; and though we'd had a few transfers from Durmstrang due to Grindelwald, and it was true that they weren't sorted in the Great Hall, they normally didn't go straight to the Library on their first day._

 _Suddenly her face scrunched up in tightly coiled fury and I knew I was about to be berated for laughing at her when she was covered in tomes._

 _"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she responded in disbelief. How did she know my name? Had she really been here for more than a day and I hadn't noticed? And if she had, had she already made the decision that she didn't like me. If she had, then she had probably talked to Leach, and if that was true I was going to kill him. Turning the new girls against me before I'd even met them, that was low even for him; bloody prat. "Did you knock these books on me?" she suddenly asked annoyed._

 _"What?" I asked back in bewilderment and confusion. She really must've heard some bad things about me if she thought I went around pushing bookcases on new girls._

 _I watched the girl sway and quickly reached out to steady her but she retched herself from my grasp as though I was disease ridden. I put my arms up in surrender and took a step back._

 _"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked tentatively, wary to take any movement toward her._

 _"I'm fine," she responded quickly, before her eyes drooped and I watched her body buckle beneath her. My seeker reflexes enacted and I launched myself forward, catching her quickly before she hit the ground. She was slumped over, her face in my chest as I held her up by her underarms._

 _"Um…" I stuttered out nervously, "Miss…um miss…" What was I supposed to do? I glanced around, though I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see. I noticed a Hufflepuff 5_ _th_ _year glance at us suspiciously as they passed and glared at them. They looked down and scuffled away quickly. I needed to get her to the hospital wing, the faster the better._

 _She shifted slightly and I noticed that she smelled like fresh high end ink from Scribbulus Writing Implements, roses, and cinnamon. I paled nervously, that had been what I'd smelled in the Amortentia potion that Slughorn had had us examine in preparation for our NEWTs last year. Pushing that thought quickly from my brain to never rethink, I adjusted her bridal style hoping that it would make her easier to carry. As I went to turn, I noticed a shine and spotted a small beaded bag that lay in a heap on the ground beside where her body had been. I levitated it up onto her chest as I curled her into me and made my way to the doors of the library where Madam Oxkin eyed me curiously._

 _Marie Oxkin was a kind, stocky woman of about 65 that normally kept a bowl of Bott's on her desk that first years couldn't keep their fingers out of. She had been known to allow upperclassmen into the library after hours as long as they weren't going to being using it for perverse reasons. She normally required a seventh year prefect to supervise; I had been one such supervisor and so Madam Oxkin trusted me, but even she looked at me a bit skeptically as I moved toward the doors of the library carrying an unconscious girl in my arms._

 _"She's injured, Madam Oxkin, I'm taking her to the infirmary." She nodded her head in agreement and smiled._

* * *

 _I had made it almost to the end of the hall when I collided with someone; well the girl's body did, as she was in front of me at the moment._

 _"Watch where you're…oh Brax, what in Salazar's name are you doing?"_

 _"Oh Tom, good thing I've caught you, were you headed to the library?"_

 _"I was, yes, as that was where you had informed me that we would be meeting. Is there a reason for…" he indicated the girl with his arms, "…this?"_

 _"Ahh you mean the girl..."_

 _Tom simply raised a brow skeptically._

 _"Well it appears she has a concussion from a pile of books that had fallen onto her."_

 _"Gryffindors," Tom remarked with a scoff. Clearly he'd noticed her house colors, "Always acting before thinking things through. That is why they have such a short shelf life."_

 _I couldn't help but rolled my eyes at my best friend when the girl suddenly stirred in my arms muttering out, "No Harry, you can't go after Voldemort alone. Harry stop!" She then settled again and curled into me. I eyed her curiously before looking up and noticing the shock on Tom's face who, in a behavior I rarely saw, sputtered out,_

 _"Let's get her to Madam Treyhart right away. I'm coming with you."_

 _"What? Why would you want to come?"_

 _"I am head boy," he replied flatly as though that were all the justification necessary._

 _"Alright," I replied with a nod, leading the way to the hospital wing as Tom walked quickly beside me, glancing suspiciously at the girl every few seconds._

* * *

 _When we arrived in the infirmary, I headed straight to the nearest bed and set the girl onto it, laying her onto her back and setting the bag onto the nightstand beside her while Tom went to fetch Madam Treyhart. I grabbed the chair from up against the wall beside the bed and pulled it closer to the girl before sitting myself down. Only seconds later I heard footsteps and turned to see Treyhart and Tom moving quickly across the room from her office to the bed._

 _The Medi-witch mumbled under her breath for a second about something or another before using her wand to run a diagnostic spell over the girl. After she'd run all of her tests she turned to us boys and smiled,_

 _"It's nice that you're so concerned for her, boys. It looks like she'll be fine. She does have a slight concussion but I'll give her some Wideye and keep her for a bit of observation, I'll just renovate her and administer the potion; you can stay if you like."_

 _Tom and I both nodded but I stood from the chair and a took a place beside Tom before the two of us took a couple of steps back and away from the bed as Treyhart renovated her. The girl seemed startled as she sat up and Treyhart helped settle her so her back rested against the headboard._

 _"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," she smiled. Treyhart just smiled back and handed her the potion,_

 _"You may have a concussion dear. I'm going to give you Wideye Potion and keep you for a bit of observation."_

 _"Alright," she smiled. I couldn't help but notice how nice her voice sounded, "Can you just let Harry and Ron know I'm alright and tell Draco I'm sorry if you see him, I didn't mean to accuse him of tipping the bookcase."_

 _"Alright dear, you just get some rest and if you're up for it, you do have some visitors."_

 _"Oh Harry and Ron are already here?" she questioned curiously._

 _"Um no dear, the boys who found you."_

 _"Alright," she nodded. I frowned; who were Harry and Ron? I didn't know anyone here by those names. They must be friends from her old school. And Draco, I couldn't for the life of me figure out where that name had come from either. She must be confused; maybe Madam Pomfrey was the Medi-witch at her old school._

 _Tom and I moved closer and noticed that the girl was actually looking at her beaded bag curiously before she heard the floor creak and looked up at us, her eyes widening in fear as she suddenly attempted to push herself farther into the headboard._

 _"Hi," I stated tentatively, and she jolted in what I could only interpret as fear, "My name is Abraxas…" I paused as it appeared that the wheels were turning in her mind and she finally settled on something as she whispered to herself,_

 _"Malfoy."_

 _"And I am Tom…Tom Riddle," Tom stated, placing his hand onto his chest as he introduced himself. And I could've sworn I saw her flinch as his arm moved._

 _There was an awkward silence for a minute and finally Tom continued slightly annoyed, "This would be the time when you would introduce yourself."_

 _"Where am I?" she stuttered out._

 _"The Hogwarts infirmary," I responded, earning a glare from Tom as he clearly wanted her to answer his question before asking one of her own._

 _"Oh…alright," she stated slightly nervously. I wasn't sure why she was so nervous. "Um…you wanted my name," she responded and I nodded._

 _"Um…my….my name….um…mee…um…me…own..ee…me…her….me own…me own…ee um…mc…Macmillan."_

 _"Meownee Macmillan," Tom repeated. I was quite surprised that he was able to decipher that; I certainly wouldn't have been able to. I nodded my head in his direction, impressed, though he hadn't moved his eyes off her._

 _I looked back at the girl and she shook her head no before nodding the affirmative and responding, "Yes, Myone um Mc…Macmillan…_ that's _my_ _name."_

 _I couldn't help but take her statement as a bit of a question but decided not to bother her more. She did have a concussion after all, she could be confused, and she apparently didn't remember that she'd transferred schools so it was understandable that she was uncomfortable. I smiled at her and she looked at me shocked._

 _"We'll come to check on you later Myone," I told her. She nodded warily and I turned to Tom. He grumbled a bit to himself about questions and Vol…something or rather but followed me as we left the infirmary nearly running into Headmaster Dippet and Head of Gryffindor House Professor Dumbledore. We nodded to the two who greeted us with a "Hello Mr. Riddle; Mr. Malfoy" and from there we headed down to the dungeons, homework forgotten._

 _"I need to know who that girl is," Tom grumbled as we went down the stairs toward our common room._

 _"She told us who she was, Myone Macmillan," I shrugged, Tom had a habit of obsessing over things but this was a bit unnecessary. He'd gone on and on about the Chamber of Secrets until that obnoxious girl that had followed him around since third_ _year was killed and they threatened to close the school. Then it had been on finding his birth family but dropped it once he had come back from summer Holiday. I had thought that his new obsession would be Horcruxes as Tom had recently shared his desire to know about them at the start of the year but perhaps he would move to the Myone girl. And I didn't know why, but the thought that Tom would obsess over her bothered me quite a bit, though I couldn't understand it._

 _"Are you even listening?" Tom suddenly huffed out annoyed, pulling me from my thoughts._

 _"What?" I asked curiously, earning an annoyed growl from him._

 _"I said, 'we're going back to the infirmary after supper to talk to her'."_

 _"Oh," I nodded, "Alright."_

 _"Let's go," Tom huffed, "I need to get Dumbledore's transfiguration assignment done before supper if we're heading to the Hospital Wing after, since I'm not sure how long it will take."_

 _I shrugged my shoulders and we headed to our room on_ _the boy's side of the Slytherin Dorms. For some reason, I had a feeling that my time at Hogwarts wasn't going to be the same anymore._

* * *

 **As always, let me know any canon errors.**


	4. And the Dippet Conversation

**Special thanks to those that favorited and followed.  
**

* * *

"Hmm," Myone mumbled curiously, her head turned to her husband.

"What?" he responded back flatly, though intrigued. Draco simply watching the exchange with interest.

"I never really thought about your side of how our first encounter went," she shrugged with a laugh, "I mean, hearing you talk about how we first met seems completely different than I remember, yet still somehow completely the same."

 _I awoke to find myself flat on my back and staring at the blurry image of a woman in a nursing uniform fussing over me. Last I remembered I had been standing in the Library with Draco and was surrounded by fallen books. Someone must have taken me to the hospital wing. She was still blurry, but now that I knew who she was, I was able to be polite to the woman who was currently helping me sit upright as I was seemingly unable to perform the task on my own._

 _"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," I said with a smile. I still couldn't quite see her clearly but I was able to make out a small dark forest green decanter in her outstretched hand. I took the potion bottle and tried to focus on it and get my vision cleared. It was quite frustrating not to be able to see clearly; it felt like when I'd taken polyjuice to look like Harry and I hadn't put his glasses on yet. He really did have atrocious eye sight._

 _"You may have a concussion dear," she stated and I found myself nodding stupidly as she continued, "I'm going to give you Wideye Potion and keep you for a bit of observation." I was finally able to focus on the potion and noticed the triangle on one side with an almond eye inside it. That was a typical bottle for Wideye Potion._

 _"Alright," I noted with a nod, swigging the potion quickly and attempting to tape down the grimace at the fowl taste. I continued to stare at the bottle as I asked, "Can you just let Harry and Ron know that I'm alright and tell Draco I'm sorry if you see him, I didn't mean to accuse him of tipping the bookcase."_

 _"Alright dear, you just get some rest and if you're up for it, you do have some visitors."_

 _"Oh, Harry and Ron are already here?" I questioned curiously looking up to find that the woman wasn't Madam Pomfrey at all. Who just gave me a potion and why was she in the Hospital Wing? I glanced around curiously, this was definitely still the Hospital Wing._

 _"Um no dear, the boys who found you," she replied and I realized that I didn't recall what I'd asked her to begin with. Oh Merlin, what had that woman given me?_

 _"Alright," I nodded blankly, trying to think up viable means of escape. I looked over to the nightstand and spotted my beaded bag, much to my relief. After the war, an exposé had been done on my part in the war and I had discussed the importance of my beaded bag and how I would most likely carry something similar with me for the rest of my life. Either these people hadn't read the article and were taking hostages without doing the proper research or they meant me no harm. Either way I needed to keep my eyes peeled._

 _I set the potion decanter on the nightstand beside the oil lamp and was about to grab my bag when I heard a creak from the floorboards and whipped around to spot what I could only describe as a young Tom Riddle and a Malfoy of some sort._

 _My eyes widened in fear as I pushed myself against the metal headboard in an attempt to put space between us while I attempted to deem a suitable escape. I knew that my wand was somewhere in my bag as that was where I typically kept it during lunch, and I had been planning to go to lunch before my fallout with Ron. I just needed to get to my bag without alerting them to my intentions, whatever my intentions were._

 _"Hi," the blonde one stated somewhat tentatively. I hadn't expected him to speak and the sound of his voice made me jump. I'd found quite early on that I'd never lost my jumpiness from the war. The boy continued to talk, though with a bit of trepidation, "My name is Abraxas…"_

 _My body froze, I knew that name, but from where. Where had I heard that name before? Suddenly it came to me and I heard myself whisper the answer in disbelief, "Malfoy."_

 _"And I am Tom…Tom Riddle," the other boy stated confidently. He moved his hand and I flinched, knowing that the young Voldemort was going to Avada me now and save himself the trouble. Then I noticed that he had moved his hand to his chest as though he was furthering his introduction._

 _Unsure of what to say I sat there uncomfortably. Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's father, and Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, were standing before me as I sat in a bed in the Hospital Wing. After what felt like forever of us staring at one another awkwardly, Tom continued in a slightly annoyed tone, "This would be the time when you would introduce yourself."_

 _Completely ignoring what he'd said I found myself stuttering out a question of my own, "Where am I?"_

 _"The Hogwarts infirmary," the Malfoy boy responded. Tom glared at him and I realized that he was still waiting for an answer to his own question._

 _"Oh…alright," I stated slightly nervous. "Um…you wanted my name." Malfoy…Abraxas nodded and I took a deep breath._

 _"Um…my….my name." Shit what was my name? I couldn't very well say Hermione Granger now could I. That was clearly not a very Wizardy name and it would be obvious that I was a Muggleborn…Mudblood as it were. I had to think, "….um…mee…um…me…own-"_

 _Now I was just sounding like an idiot. I had to think. There were only so many possibilities for this series of events: (1) Death Eaters captured me and were using some sophisticated charms to make themselves look like the original Dark Lord and his right hand man just for kicks; (2) I was insane and this was all in my head, while in reality Harry and Ron were crying over my body as I was placed into a cell beside Frank and Alice Longbottom; (3) I'd somehow managed to travel back in time to when Tom Riddle was going to Hogwarts._

 _Actually, time travel wasn't too bad of a theory. I sighed internally; I knew it was bad if time travel was the option that made the_ most _sense. Well I'd rather not think about the other two options at the moment so I decided I was going to stick with the time travel theory for now…at least I could prove it otherwise._

 _That still didn't fix my current dilemma however; I still needed a name to tell Riddle. What was a decent pureblood last name that wouldn't raise too many questions? I looked around the room for a year of some kind. Madam Pomfrey usually had a calendar up near her office; however this one didn't seem to. It seemed I was on my own. Well Tom Riddle just introduced himself as Tom Riddle and he stopped doing that after his short lived employment at Borgin and Burkes and with Draco's Grandfather standing there at about my age and with both of them in school uniforms they had to be students and not visitors coming to see the time traveler. So if they were both in school still and clearly in their later years then it would definitely be the 40's._

 _Alright now what name can I use…? "..ee…me…her….me own…me own…ee um…mc…Macmillan." Yeah, Macmillan; there were enough of them that it wouldn't be that out of the ordinary that one would turn up. That would work._

 _"Meownee Macmillan," Tom repeated. How in the Godric's name was he able to get a first name out of my stuttering. Meownee, what kind of name was that? But it would work. It sounded enough like Mione that I would know to respond to it without being so close that people would recognize that it was me. I guess I could live with that. I looked up at Tom who was staring at me in a way that was making me a bit uncomfortable. I shook my head no before quickly nodding and responding, "Yes, Myone um Mc…Macmillan…_ that's _my_ _name."_

 _As I said it I realized that I sounded a bit unsure of myself and winced, but the damage was done - damage yeah, I supposedly had a bit of a concussion; me being a bit confused shouldn't be much of a shocker. I suddenly caught eyes with Abraxas who smiled at me. I couldn't help the shocked expression that crossed my face at that._

 _"We'll come to check on you later Myone," Malfoy told me suddenly. I nodded a bit warily and watched as Malfoy turned to Riddle. Tom seemed to mumble under his breath about something but followed Malfoy out of the infirmary much to my great relief. Finally._

 _The doors barely had time to close when they reopened and I spotted a balding man with a beard followed by_ _what could only be described as a younger Professor Dumbledore. I watched in fascination as the two walked toward me and stopped beside my bed._

 _"Hello my dear," the balding man said with a smile and I wracked my brain for his name. I'd seen his picture in Hogwarts: A History. He would've been the headmaster before Dumbledore so he'd be…Dippet._

 _"Hello Headmaster Dippet," I replied, earning a smile of curiosity from the two men._

 _"It appears that you know my name but I can't say I have the same honor," he questioned curiously. Should I tell him my real name or the one that Tom apparently gave me?_

 _"Myone Macmillan."_

 _"And Ms. Macmillan, what brings you to Hogwarts?"_

 _"Um…" I began before I paused. How was I supposed to respond to that?_

 _"Was it Grindelwald?" he asked me curiously, earning what I'm sure was an awkward glance from me._

 _"Um, yes Grindelwald," I nodded trying to determine if he had been defeated yet or not in my brain._

 _"That is understandable," Dippet informed her, "We have had many transfers from Durmstrang to avoid him however you are the first to break the wards and appear in the library as well as the first to already be wearing the robes."_

 _I winced at that, I didn't really have an explanation. My mind was whirling as I tried to come up with some excuse_ _when I heard a loud banging sound and footsteps coming toward us._

 _I looked to the source and found a boy, maybe a third or fourth year, doubled over and breathing heavy, "Quidditch," he started, coughing for a second before continuing, "They crashed their brooms together; fell a few metres. We can't wake them, sir."_

 _"Evelyn," Professor Dumbledore called. I assumed he'd meant the nurse as she came running out of her office in a rush with a traveling medic bag and her outer robes._

 _"I heard, Albus," she replied, rushing out of the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore following behind her; the boy at his side, attempting to describe the incident._

 _"So my dear," Dippet continued, making me jump as I'd forgotten he was still here, "It seems that you are a mystery."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Your robes," he mentioned, his hand moving to inspect the hem curiously, "I've never seen them made this way. What I mean to say is, they are clearly the work for Madam Malkins' but they are not any version that I have seen at Hogwarts."_

 _"Um…"_

 _"You are not from Durmstrang, are you? Considering many are in a near constant state of fear as Grindelwald's power continues to grow, I must ask for the truth. Now my dear; who are you, and how did you apparate into the library?"_

 _"I don't know," I responded, breaking down. The tears began to slide down my cheeks as I used the sleeves of my robes to wipe them away, "I was in the library, looking at books and the bookcase tipped and the books collapsed onto me. Next thing I knew I was here. I-what year is it?"_

 _"Year?"_

 _"I think I may have traveled through time."_

 _"My dear, such things are not possible." I said nothing in response and he sighed sadly, "It is 1944."_

 _I gasped and my hand moved to cover my mouth in disbelief despite knowing that his answer was going to be something of the like, "44? Are you sure?"_

 _"I should hope so," he said, his mouth forming a smile that I suspected was to try and make me feel a bit better. It didn't. "What year were you expecting?"_

 _"I_ was _from the year 1999."_

 _"1999? 55 years. What would cause such a thing?"_

 _"I don't know? I had given my time turner back to Professor McGonagall after Draco caught me using it…"_

 _"A what?"_

 _"A time turner, it allows someone to go back in time up to 24 hours, though no one was ever sure what would happen if it had been broken. But as I was saying, I'd already given it back to Professor McGonagall-unless it was the books?"_

 _"The books?"_

 _"The books that fell on me in the library, perhaps one had a hex on it that sent me back?"_

 _"I will look into that for you, as I think it best that you not touch any of those books…" he trailed off at the annoyed look I gave him. "For your own protection my dear, I assure you." I grumbled a bit but nodded in agreement. "In the meantime – you were in Gryffindor before, were you not?"_

 _"I was."_

 _"Then I have no trouble in allowing that to continue, especially considering both Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy have seen you in those robes already. You will need new ones however, so I will have a set owled here express so that you may look as the rest of the students do prior to leaving the Hospital Wing so as to avoid unanswerable questions."_

 _I nodded in agreement and smiled._

 _"As for your true origins," he continued and I looked up at him alarmed, "We'll just keep it between the two of us, shall we?"_

 _I nodded my head happily and he smiled in a way that reminded me a bit of St. Nick from the childhood stories my mother would read to me at Christmas time when I was younger._

 _"Now, I understand that you were put on Wideye and that you will be unable to sleep but do try to rest and relax. It seems you will be starting here at Hogwarts as a new student tomorrow."_

 _I nodded my head in thanks and he smiled back, patting me on the shoulder comfortingly before heading out the main double doors of the Hospital Wing, his footsteps echoing along the corridor before the room fell completely silent and I knew that I was alone._

 _Good Godric, what was I going to do? I was 55 years in the past; I was going to school with Tom Riddle. Maybe I should kill him. No, I can't do anything. That was a rule of time travel, you can't alter the past. But if I got rid of Voldemort, Harry would still have his family, no one would've had to grow up through a war. Fred wouldn't have died. Teddy would have a mother and father. But…without Voldemort, would Teddy have even been born; without the Order, Tonks and Remus may have never gotten together._

 _Gahh, I was giving myself a headache. And as much as I didn't want to, I needed to follow Headmaster Dippet's advice. I needed to relax; I had a concussion, at least to some degree if the blurriness I'd had was any indication. So as much as I wanted to figure all of this out, I needed to just stop and wait. It wasn't as though I was going to really be able figure out much without visiting the library in any case._

* * *

 **So let me know what you think if you'd like. I wouldn't mind your thoughts.  
**


	5. Potter and Leach

**Special Thanks to all those who added me to their favs and follows list. I greatly appreciate it. Also special thanks to my reviewers, I am thrilled that you took the time give me feedback.**

* * *

 _I'd just laid back onto the bed, eyes closed despite not being able to drift off, when I heard a sudden commotion. Of course, I thought annoyed, just when I was finally beginning to relax._

 _"We're fine," I heard a boy grumble in frustration as I struggled to sit up and look out over the Hospital Wing. Two boys suddenly came into view, one on a stretcher that was following behind the nurse, the other walking, but cradling his arm delicately. Clearly neither of them were in fact, 'fine'._

 _"You're not fine, and you will lie in these beds until I decide otherwise."_

 _"But Madam Treyhart, we have the match against Slytherin this weekend, we need to practice," the other boy all but whined._

 _"You will lie down and be quiet, there are other people here recovering as well and they don't need your disruption."_

 _"It'd probably be in their best interest if we weren't here then," the boy with the injured arm tried to reason with a smirk._

 _"And it would be in your best interest to stop talking and get into bed," the witch argued back in slight annoyance._

 _She, Madam Treyhart, I corrected in my mind, deposited the boy on the stretcher into the bed beside mine. The boy with the injured arm climbed atop the bed on the other side of his apparent friend._

 _"Now, I'll be in my office," she informed the two before issuing a warning, "Don't you move from these beds." They grumbled their compliance but agreed none-the-less. The witch then turned to me and smiled, "And how are you dear?"_

 _"Fine, thank you - Madam Treyhart, was it?"_

 _"Yes dear," she smiled, before adding, "Now just relax dear and if these boys give you any trouble, just let me know."_

 _I nodded in agreement and the nurse moved quickly back into her office._

 _"Who's on the other side of you Nobbs?" the boy with the injured arm inquired curiously._

 _"Don' know," he shrugged, moving to a sitting position despite his currently bum leg, "Hey you, what's your name?"_

 _I turned to stare at the boy in disbelief at his lack of manners, "Excuse me?"_

 _"Ya heard me, what's your name?"_

 _I cleared my throat and moved my hand to my chest for emphasis before I realized that Tom had done the same thing quite recently and hastily dropped my hand, "Myone - Myone Macmillan."_

 _"Any relation to Lucretia?" he asked and I faltered. There were other Macmillans here? Maybe that wasn't the last name to take._

 _"Um, I don't believe so," I replied tentatively._

 _"That's alright. There's lots of Macmillans so there's a good chance there's no relation."_

 _"And you are?" I asked trying to sound friendly but coming off quite cross. I couldn't help it, he was a bit rude._

 _"Me, Norbert Leach, future Minister of Magic," he stated proudly, puffing out his chest and grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but be reminded a bit of Ron. He had a similar brash personality._

 _"Minister of Magic?" I asked, pretending that his statement was interesting._

 _"Don't listen to Nobbs," the other boy shouted from two beds down, "He's a bit full of himself; ain't ya Nobbs?"_

 _I froze, I was speaking to Norbert Leach, the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic. He was minister from 1962 to…1968. That's right. I'd read about that. I'd found him quite inspirational, he'd fought the prejudice against Muggleborns by being Minister; many of the older members of the Wizengamot even stormed out upon his appointment._

 _The man I'd thought of as a hero throughout my years at Hogwarts…was this man?_

 _"I'm not full of myself," Norbert responded with a huff, "Just confident."_

 _"Sure," the other boy replied, rolling his eyes before turning to me and stating loudly as though I couldn't hear him from the distance he was, "Guess I should introduce myself, I'm…"_

 _"Potter you'd better be leaving that girl alone," Madam Treyhart shouted from her office._

 _"Of course Evelyn," he said with a wide smile, earning a loud hymph from the office. Clearly the witch didn't approve of him calling her by her first name._

 _"As I was saying," he said a bit quieter, "Name's Charlus Potter. Best friend of this git here." He added the last bit with a nonchalant point to Norbert with his thumb._

 _"What happened?" I asked curiously, nodding my head toward their injuries and ignoring the pounding in my head at the sudden movement._

 _"Well," Norbert started, shrugging his shoulders, "We were a bit out of practice…"_

 _"Speak for yourself," Charlus scoffed with a smile._

 _"We were training hard for the Slytherin/Gryffindor game coming up," Norbert continued. I couldn't help but smile at that; I remembered Harry and Ron training hard for the Slytherin game as well. It was quite a rivalry; especially as it seemed to be just the same more than 50 years before._

 _"Charlus was going after the snitch that was headed South-East and I was headed toward the Quaffle which was North-West and well…we just sort of…"_

 _"Collided," Charlus finished, smashing his hands together to symbolize the collision._

 _"We aren't really hurt," Norbert shrugged._

 _"But ol' Treyhart wanted us for observation anyway," Charlus added with a one arm shrug, wincing as pain shot through his injured arm. I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at that. They were both more hurt than they wanted to let on._

 _"So what happened to you?" Charlus asked curiously to me, "Don't seem all that hurt to me; though I can't say you look a lick familiar."_

 _"Yeah," Norbert agreed, "And you're wearing Gryffindor robes; they look a bit odd, but definitely Gryffindor."_

 _"Um, yeah," I shrugged, trying to come up with something that would appease them, "I transferred from Durmstrang-"_

 _"Old Grindelwald at it again, yeah?" Norbert interrupted._

 _"Um…yeah, and I portkeyed into Hogsmeade but tripped and blacked out. They're just keeping me for observation." The boys nodded along, apparently my story was working._

 _"And the robes?" Charlus questioned._

 _"Old ones from a relative so I didn't look so out of sorts when I turned up here," I explained, "I didn't have time to get new ones as I left late notice."_

 _"Makes sense," Charlus agreed, "And it is true the Durmstrang students that have been transferring lately do look odd as most wear their old Durmstrang uniform til they get a new one during a Hogsmeade weekend. They stick out a bit."_

 _I nodded in agreement remembering fourth year and how odd they looked as they wandered throughout the castle, though they'd still fit in better than the Beauxbatons' students._

 _We settled into a comfortable silence that only broke when a loud grumbling sound came from one of the boys. I couldn't tell which._

 _"I believe it is supper time," Norbert stated determined._

 _"Can you stand though Nobbs," Charlus asked, an eyebrow rising curiously._

 _"Don't see why not," he shrugged, "She's already taken care of it; she just wants me to stay off it while it fits itself back together."_

 _"And well you should," I couldn't help but state, crossing my arms defiantly as two heads swiveled to look at me, "I doubt Madam Treyhart told you to stay put simply to make your life more difficult."_

 _"I wouldn't doubt it," Charlus countered, "But none-the-less, we haven't eaten since dinner."_

 _"We may starve," Norbert added as though it was a serious concern, though a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before both boys burst into laughter._

 _The laughter died immediately after however at the appearance of two more boys, two boys that I immediately recognized from earlier, Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy._

 _"Malfoy," Norbert stated with a frown, his nose wrinkled up in disdain._

 _"Leach," Abraxas replied in an equally friendly manner. "I see your practice for the game on Saturday went well," he said with the drawl I recognized from the limited number of times Lucius spoke near me._

 _"It won't matter," Norbert replied, "We'll still win come Saturday."_

 _"That I would very much like to see," Malfoy replied with a sarcastic smile. The boys continued to glare but the smell of food began to permeate the room and caused the boys' stomachs to growl again. I looked around and spotted the source of the smell, Malfoy was carrying a tray of food. Once he spotted me eyeing it, he moved toward me and set it on my lap._

 _"I assume you haven't eaten yet."_

 _"No, I haven't….um, thank you."_

 _"Not a problem," he answered with a smile._

 _"What about ours?" Charlus asked, feigning hurt at being left out._

 _"I believe it'd be where it's supposed to be; the Great Hall," Tom replied; making it the first thing he'd said since he arrived._

 _"Oh, but Tom, I thought we were such great friends," Charlus replied, giving a look of immense sadness that I could tell was fake._

 _"It would appear you were wrong," Tom huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, "Now if you would move along it would be greatly appreciated."_

 _"What for?" Norbert questioned, raising an eyebrow._

 _"We have some things to discuss with Ms. Macmillan here," Malfoy responded, grabbing a discarded chair from the wall and moving it to my bedside before sitting himself into it._

 _"What could you possibly have to discuss with her?" Norbert bristled, "I'm a prefect for Gryffindor, I'm sure I could handle whatever needs to be discussed."_

 _"And I am Head Boy," Riddle reminded him, "I have precedence. Now, I believe you were planning to head to the Great Hall for supper?"_

 _The boys grumbled to themselves, but got up; Charlus letting Norbert use his good shoulder for leverage as he limped from the Infirmary, the doors closing almost silently behind them._

 _Riddle seemed quite pleased that they were gone and turned to me with a smile that I supposed was supposed to be charming but did nothing but terrify me as he suddenly asked, "Now, where were we?"_

 _"Um, I…I don't know," I said nervously, glancing down at the food and frowning. I really was quite hungry, but the likelihood that this was poisoned was too high to discount._

 _"Eat it," Malfoy encouraged, "It won't bite."_

 _"I have some questions for you," Riddle continued, moving toward me and sitting himself at the foot of my bed. I suddenly had the urge to kick him off but doubted it would end well._

 _I really needed to think about where I was. It was 1944 and if it was near the Gryffindor/Slytherin game and they were still holding them around the same times that we held ours that would put this to be around November, the first or second week. That would mean then that Tom Riddle would be head boy and in his 7_ _th_ _year and around a year younger than me as I was obviously repeating my last year. Most likely Malfoy would be the same age as Tom. This would mean that Dumbledore hadn't defeated Grindelwald yet, though that much was fairly obvious and that the Basilisk had already been unleashed and Hagrid expelled. What was really the most confusing to process however was; why did I travel back 54 years and 3 months? Why didn't I end up in 1945 January? Why November or all times?_

 _What else did I know about Tom Riddle, Voldemort, or even the 1940's Wizarding World for that matter? We didn't cover a lot of the 40's in Professor Binn's class. This was overly frustrating._

 _"Are you even listening?" Tom asked annoyed before suddenly thumping me lightly on the leg closest to him causing me to jump._

 _"What?" I gasped out as the food on the tray in my lap sloshed and spilled all over the blankets at my sudden movement._

 _Tom jumped up and away from me, alarmed. Probably worrying about getting it on himself. I grumbled under my breath, though not saying anything in particular before Scourgifying it from myself and my blankets._

 _"Did you just preform wandless nonverbal magic?" Tom asked in amazement. I looked up at him alarmed; I had, hadn't I. I honestly hadn't even thought twice. I really needed to be more careful._

 _"Um…" I stuttered out._

 _"Because I know only a few spells wandlessly and even fewer wandlessly_ and _nonverbally and all of the professors say that I'm incredibly advanced." I wasn't sure if he was gloating or humbled. He would be difficult to read and if there was one thing I needed to figure out how to do, it would be to learn to read Tom Riddle._

 _"Um, I was considered quite advanced at Durmstrang," I admitted falsely, hoping to pacify him for now. He nodded his head but I could tell that he was still very much mulling through the possibilities._

 _Now they were both staring at me intently and I was beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable. After quite a bit of silence I finally broke it saying the first thing that spilled from my mouth, "What?"_

 _"Nothing," Tom was quick to assure, "It's just…well…"_

 _"Most of the pure-blooded girls here aren't very concerned with being great witches," Malfoy finished for him._

 _I was sure that they noticed the look on my face that was something between a look of rage at the blanket statement on women as well as disbelief that the female population of Hogwarts in the 1940's didn't care anymore about their studies than that._

 _"That's not to say you can't," Malfoy was quick to correct, "It's just that with the limited career options for women, most pureblooded girls at Hogwarts don't concern themselves with the prospect of careers."_

 _I decided not to argue about how sexist that statement was, I needed to get this conversation back on track so that they'd leave and I'd be able to try and find a way back home, "So…what were we talking about?"_

 _"Ahh yes," Tom stated with a cough, "We were actually just wondering some general things about you. Nothing too serious or anything; it's just that it's not every day that we meet a witch in the way we met you."_

 _"You mean, collapsed under a pile of books in the library," I added for them, unable to help the hint of a smile that passed onto my lips; the two nodding in agreement._

 _"Yeah," Tom replied._

 _"So you're in Gryffindor then?" Malfoy questioned motioning toward my odd looking robes._

 _"Yes," I nodded, pulling the blanket up over myself so that they wouldn't notice the differences in the uniform, "I've already talked to Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore…they put an old hat on my head and it decided that I was to be placed in Gryffindor."_

 _"The sorting hat," Tom clarified, "It's put on most students in first year during the Welcome Feast, but with the transfers they've taken to doing the sorting privately to keep from singling the students out." I nodded, that did make sense._

 _"What are you boys doing?" a voice huffed. I instantly recognized it as Madam Treyhart. "I don't believe I told you that it was visiting hours," she chastised the boys._

 _"Our apologies Madam Treyhart, we just wanted to formally introduce ourselves as well as keep her company seeing as Potter and Leach both snuck out of here just as fast as they could," Tom stated with an innocent smile. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes ever so slightly; that was so Slytherin. Not only did he make it look as though he was playing some sort of good Samaritan despite him only coming up here for purely selfish reasons, he also managed to point out that Potter and Leach had fled knowing that it would get a rise out of the woman and that she would forget about them and instead have a fit about the two sneaking off._

 _"Oh those two," she huffed annoyed, looking toward the two abandoned beds before turning back to us, "I expect you both gone by the time I get back. She needs her rest."_

 _"Of course Madam Treyhart," the two boys stated together like it was something that they'd practiced regularly. In fact, I wouldn't doubt that they did._

"We hadn't," Brax assured his grandson, "But we'd done it enough times to enough Professors that we might as well have."

 _She nodded once and shut and locked her office door with the flick of her wand before she walked briskly from the Hospital Wing and down toward what I imagined was the Great Hall if she knew those boys at all._

 _"Now that she's gone…" Tom stated with relief, trailing off as he moved toward me with a smile that suddenly unnerved me greatly._

 _"Are you going to kill me?" I suddenly sputtered out embarrassed. Had I really just said that out loud to Lord Voldemort? Good Godric, how stupid._

 _"What?" Tom sputtered out, his eyes wide, "Nuu no. NO! Why? Is there a reason we should?"_

 _"No," I was quick to assure, "It's just; you looked so serious right there I wasn't entirely sure."_

 _"We're not going to kill you," Malfoy assured from beside me causing me to jump. I'd forgotten he was there. Merlin, I was jumpy today. I really needed to calm myself or I was going to look like a paranoid lunatic._

 _"Sooo," Malfoy continued, "I guess that's it then?" It seemed as though the silence was making him uncomfortable and he didn't know what to say. He wasn't the only one. I shrugged my shoulders but noticed Riddle glare at him. Apparently the future Dark Lord still had questions; too bad._

 _"I am feeling quite worn," I lied, the two ending their staring contest and both turning to look at me concerned._

 _"Well that won't do," Riddle commented, feigning sympathy, "We'll leave you to rest then. We hope to see you tomorrow."_

 _"Tomorrow then," I replied, forcing a smile and nodding my head to the two boys who both nodded in return before turning and letting the doors to the Hospital Wing close behind them._

 _Relieved, I flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, my head hitting the white bars on the headboard on accident, "Oww!"_

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you think or if you notice anything that doesn't match with canon.**


	6. Draco's Contemplation and Cissas's Input

**Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed.**

 **Also special thanks to my reviewers. You guys are inspiring.**

* * *

"Well I guess that's enough for tonight," Myone said, heaving a sigh as she eyed the setting sun from the bay window on the other side of the room. Her shoulders sagged ever so slightly and Draco couldn't help but notice for the first time, how old she really was.

He'd accepted by now that this was his Grandmother. As unlikely as it was, he couldn't help but see the merit in what she was saying. A part of him knew that he'd never really truly accept it, but another part of him was kind of relieved to have Muggle blood in his heritage; maybe it would help get his family back up from the gutter they were currently living in.

"I…I can't believe that this is real," Draco finally admitted aloud, his head spinning slightly in disbelief as he rested his face in his hand, his fingers ruffling through his hair.

"What do you mean?" his Grandfather asked curiously, leaning forward ever so slightly in the portrait, his white-blonde hair contrasting severely with what Draco associated with his father. He wondered why his father liked his hair so long when his Grandfather kept his cut so close to his head.

"Well," Draco began, gesturing to his Grandmother who was looking at him as curiously as his Grandfather, "Hermione Granger was my arch-nemesis; probably even more so than Potter. She continually beat me in every subject, was considered the brightest witch of her age, and was actually quite popular with the students and the teachers. She slapped me in third year. She consisted of 1/3 the Golden Trio which I considered the bane of my existence. And now, after years of hatred and anger, I find out that she's been my Grandmother all along."

"I know it's probably a bit difficult for you to come to terms with…" Myone began before trailing off.

"Oh really," he replied in that sarcastic tone that all Malfoys seemed to have. She'd smacked Lucius in the back of the head for that tone more than once throughout his summers home from Hogwarts. He'd smarted off more times than not growing up.

"Yes," she responded, "But you have to understand that as hard as this was for you, it was just as hard for me. I grew up in a world that hated Muggleborns and went to school with you, who stood against everything that I was.

"Then after all those years of helping Harry try to defeat the Death Eaters and Voldemort; just as I thought everything would finally be normal, that I would finally be able to relax, I was thrust back to the very beginning to go through all of it all over again. I had to deal with Voldemort all over again; and the boy who treated me like dirt; I had to associate with his whole family. Not only that but after a while, I convinced myself that I could fix things; that me being there would change everything, only to find that everything was always going to be the same as it always was.

Draco's head fell at that. He could understand how she felt, slightly. He obviously still didn't know the whole story but if what she just said was true and she had tried to change things then she probably thought that marrying Abraxas Malfoy and being friends with Tom Riddle would fix the future, that he and his father wouldn't even be born. Then as things progressed, she would feel helpless to watch as everything fell right back into place. He could only imagine how she felt as her son turned into his father.

Slightly uncomfortable with the now awkward silence, Draco bid them a good evening before setting off toward the kitchen. He'd lost track of time and realized that he'd missed supper and it was now late evening.

"Draco dear," his mother called from inside the lady's room, the door open and giving her a view out into the hall. Draco paused contemplating the awaited conversation before turning around and going inside to greet his mother. She was sitting at her writing desk and penning a letter to one of her friends. She re-dipped her quill and continued on without even acknowledging that he had entered, and for a second Draco questioned whether or not she had wanted to speak with him at all; but soon enough she had set the quill horizontally atop the ink well and folded her letter, placing it in the envelope.

"Did you wish to speak with me mother?" he asked curiously.

"Yes dear," she responded, using her wand to warm the green sealing wax she kept in her desk, letting it drip onto the envelope lip, and pressing her right thumb into the now rapidly cooling wax. When she removed her finger it revealed the Malfoy crest as pureblooded families had done for centuries.

She then moved swiftly to the window and snapped her fingers, their eagle owl, Aquila, swooped onto the ledge, took her post, and sped toward its destination. Satisfied, Narcissa turned toward her son and smiled, "Draco dear, I couldn't help but notice that you were talking with the portraits in the drawing room."

Draco stiffened, unsure if it was positive or negative that he was talking to them, but Narcissa continued on unperturbed. "I haven't felt particularly comfortable enough to talk with her since the war," she admitted, "And I know your father refuses to even look at the walls where portraits are held as he can't forgive himself. I'm glad you're talking to them."

"It's actually for a project for Professor Binns," Draco admitted with an uncomfortable shrug, "I probably wouldn't have even gone down the family hallway if I hadn't needed to talk with an ancestor to begin with."

"None the less," Narcissa replied, turning to her son and placing her hand on his shoulder, "I want you to listen to them, enjoy their stories, and treasure them. Myone was the one who welcomed me into the Malfoy family even though my parents wanted Bella to marry Lucius; Myone knew of my feelings for him and was adamant that your father and I spend time together."

"You mean Father and Aunt Bella-," Draco began before trailing off, shivering in disbelief.

Narcissa nodded, "My father and Lucius' father were good friends and they had attempted to set up an arranged marriage between their firstborns but your Grandmother wouldn't hear of an arranged marriage, despite it being normal amongst pureblood families during that time."

Draco decided not to mention that she was a Muggleborn as he wasn't sure if his mother knew the whole story. "As I got a bit older, Myone found that she was unable to have a daughter of her own and instead spent much of her time with me. I always called her Aunt Myone but when Lucius and I got engaged she insisted I call her Mum."

"You called her Mum?"

She smiled at the memory, "I did. My own mother required that we call her mother as was proper, but Myone wished for me to call her Mum. She died not long after the Dark Lord began to rise to power and once she was gone, Lucius showed allegiance to him. Abraxas didn't live much longer after his wife had died, though I suspected it wasn't of a broken heart like the Prophet had reported; I determined that it was far more likely that they had been cursed as they did not hesitate to show their dislike with regards to some of the Dark Lord's more extreme stances."

Draco nodded numbly and Narcissa smiled, "I've given you even more to ponder haven't I."

"I'm afraid my brain may overload to be honest, Mother," Draco muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry dear," Narcissa apologized, giving her son a light hug before placing one hand on each of his shoulders and pushing herself back to get a good look at him. "Go get some rest dear. You've had a bit of an overwhelming day."

"Thank you mother," he nodded blankly, turning and walking through the halls without taking much note of his surroundings until he reached his bedroom.

As he lie atop the Slytherin green comforter of his bed, his mind began to wander. He thought back to what he had thought about when he'd awoken in this very bed, only this very morning.

He _had_ planned to quickly get his project for Binns over and done with before spending the rest of the time playing Quidditch at the rentable indoor pitch in Diagon Alley with Zabini and Nott and the rest of his friends, but now…now he was planning to spend the rest of his break listening to Granger talk about her life; what's worse was he actually looking forward to knowing what had happened.

Draco rubbed his hand down his face in exasperation, "I must be losing it," he groaned.


	7. It's Gryffindor, so why is Greyback here

**I decided to throw up an extra chapter. Mostly because I forgot to update a chapter last week but also because the last chapter doesn't have enough substance in it so I wanted to include more. Plus ,there are so many people in this one, yay!**

* * *

Draco woke early the next morning, finding his way down to the kitchens; passing the butler's pantry and quarters where Dobby had lived when he had still been of service. He passed the laundry and the dairy before finding his way into the kitchen itself where two house elves were busying themselves with their morning routine of getting breakfast around for the family. Draco had come down early as he had planned to visit with Granger as soon as possible and doubted he would be present for the meals throughout the day. He hoped that he'd be able to eat something now as well as collect a few snacks to take along in case he grew peckish over the course of the day.

"Ophi, Thing," Draco greeted, seating himself at the island as the two house elves continued about their morning tasks. They typically didn't mind his presence in the kitchen or the scullery as long as he didn't put them behind. Ophi, better known as Ophiuchus, meaning 'Serpent Bearer' was the first House Elf his parents had purchased jointly, and was rightly named after both the house of the serpent as well as a constellation; while Thing was a wedding gift from some relative of his mother's named Walburga, who had named the two house elf brothers Creature and Thing, or so he'd been told.

Thing was near the end of his life, while Ophi was quite a bit younger than even Dobby, but both felt quite at home in Malfoy manor and were more than happy to serve the family.

Draco watched as Thing twirled his finger and the wooden spoon in the large pot across the room stirred itself while he cut and chopped onions, cayenne pepper, suet, and other various herbs that Draco had never bothered to differentiate. As Thing joined them to the pot and let it simmer, Draco smiled at the smell, Thing was making fresh Black Pudding.

"The young Master wishes for an early breakfast?" Ophiuchus asked curiously, her wide eyes curious.

"I was," Draco confirmed, "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Oh of course not, of course not," Ophi assured, scrambling about and banging the pots around in her haste.

"Ophi must control herself," Thing growled annoyed, continuing to stir as he prepared the casings.

"Oh yes, oh yes, of course, of course," Ophi assured Thing before turning back to Draco, "What would the young Master like?"

"Anything is fine," Draco shrugged; he didn't want to wait long as it would simply take time away from the story.

"If the young Master would like," Thing interrupted, "Thing will bring the young Master a full English breakfast once it's ready."

Draco couldn't help but smile at that, "But isn't it only proper to have full meals _only_ in the dining room?"

"It is, it is," Thing confirmed, "But the young Master is now of age is he not? He is now of age to claim a room as his study and once a young master has a room claimed as his study he is able to eats in there, he is."

"So I can claim the drawing room as my study?"

"One must think things through though master, perhaps a temporary study would be more fit to your needs," Thing suggested.

Draco nodded, a sly smile overtaking his lips, "Perhaps."

"Thing shall bring your breakfast to yours temporary study, he shall," Thing confirmed; Draco nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you Thing,"

"Of course sir, Thing lives to serve the Conquering Purity of House Malfoy," Thing replied as he turned his back on Draco and continued on with his work.

Draco moved from the kitchens and made it about ten feet before he froze. Thing had said the Conquering Purity of House Malfoy, as was their family motto; just as his mother's was the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black or the Weasley's with the Most Prolifick House of Weasley. Draco couldn't help but want to laugh, they're motto was literally about purity and his father was a half-blood. His Grandmother was a Muggleborn and their motto was based solely around purity.

Draco fought the laughter from spilling over his lips and found his way to the drawing room where his Grandmother and Grandfather were already waiting; laughing and talking with one another,

"And then I say, 'Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?'" she said with a smile, her eyes crinkling with laughter and her husband joining in.

"Yes, I remember that one, thanks," Draco responded, finding his way to the green cushioned bench and flopping himself upon it with a huff.

"Oh, Draco," Myone admonished, "You were just such an adorable ferret and such a git the rest of the time."

"Thanks Grandmum," he replied sarcastically, earning a one-sided smirk from Abraxas, one that he recognized from himself.

"Come back for more have you," Abraxas responded with a laugh, leaning back against his identically upholstered bench.

"Well, I've already invested a full day with you people so I figure I might as well; Binn's paper is still due either way," Draco responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"You know by this time in the Holiday, my paper was already done and I won't even get to turn it in," Myone replied haughtily.

"Are you offering your paper?" Draco questioned rhetorically with a raised brow, earning a huff and crossed arms from the girl.

"In your dreams; though I did do my paper on my Great Great Grandmother Annabelle who was a Muggle author. Technically she'd be your Great Great Great Great Grandmother."

"I don't need your lecture on my Muggle ancestry, are you going to tell me the story or not," he replied with a huff.

"Of course, of course," she assured, "Now where did I leave off last?"

"You were still in the hospital wing and Tom and I had gone off for the night," Abraxas reported to his wife who nodded in agreement.

"Ahh, yes. I remember now."

 _I'd finally gotten some peace and quiet with everyone gone and relaxed for about an hour or so. When Madam Treyhart finally came back in after hunting down Charlus and Norbert she'd informed me that they were fine, but wouldn't be bothering me for the rest of the night, I inferred from there that she'd probably given them detention. She then ran a diagnostic on me, determined that I was fine to get some sleep, and told me that I'd be able to join the others in the morning for breakfast. I was given the antidote for the wideye potion before finally being given a warming charm and a kind goodnight from the medi-witch._

 _By the time I awoke the following morning, the owl with my robes had already come and gone and I'd changed quickly in the bathroom before carefully folding my old school things and placing them into my beaded bag. I found myself conflicted due to the modesty of the times; it seemed that my school skirt flowed down near the floor though it didn't quite touch. I was relieved to note that the top was quite a bit like my old one, though the coloring and stitching was just different enough that someone would have probably caught the difference had I not been given replacements._

 _The robes themselves were also only slightly different, but enough so that I was glad for Dippet's attention to detail. I also noticed that there was a witch's hat and I realized that unlike my time, they probably wore them a majority of the time. I hadn't really thought about Malfoy and Riddle wearing them when they visited me, though Potter and Leach hadn't been, probably due to their Quidditch practice. I couldn't help but wonder when the hat tradition had changed._

 _Once I'd straightened myself out and slung my bag over my shoulder, I gathered the books I suspected Dippet had ordered for me and proceeded to make my way down to breakfast. As I passed a few fellow Gryffindors I asked the way to the Great Hall as to not appear suspicious. They were more than happy to oblige and were amicably friendly as Gryffindors tended to be._

 _"You must be new….or at least I hope you are, otherwise I must be losing my touch," one of the girls smiled, sticking out her hand to shake, "Cyder Vane; sixth year." Cyder had long thick wavy brown hair and I suspected she was somehow related to Romilda Vane who had tried to trick Ron into loving her during sixth year, though I wasn't about to hold that against her._

 _"Oh, hello," I responded back, "My name's Myone Macmillan, seventh year."_

 _"You are new though, right?" another girl asked curiously. She had redish-brown hair and was a bit pudgy in a friendly sort of way._

 _"I am," I confirmed, "Fresh from Durmstrang."_

 _"Too bad," the pudgy girl sighed before backtracking quickly at the furrowed brow I gave her, "Not against you of course; just, you know, Grindelwald and everything. Sorry; I'm Elspeth Peakes."_

 _"Don't mind Els," the blonde girl said casually with a wave of her hand, "I've known her for the last seven years and she's never gotten any better about thinking before speaking." She turned and shook hands with me as she introduced herself, "Margaret Ward, seventh year Muggleborn."_

 _"Muggleborn?" I asked surprised, "I didn't think it was necessary to introduce yourself as a Muggleborn."_

 _"Well coming from Durmstrang I'd assumed you hadn't met any before and were most likely quite prejudice against us. Too many times have I made friends, only for them to turn on me once they find out. They may not agree with the pureblooded mania of Grindelwald but that doesn't mean that like us Magic robbing Muggles."_

 _"Well perhaps I don't appreciate the stereotype that I have something against Muggleborns. I, for example, have no problem with them, though I may have a problem specifically with the ones who assume I have a problem with them without getting to know me first," I replied haughtily._

 _"I for one think that we are going be great friends," Margaret smiled, before turning and sweeping her arm out in a grand gesture, "May I present: the Great Hall."_

 _Elspeth and Cyder pulled the doors open from either side while Margaret led the way into the hall, me right behind her, and the two others walking side by side a few steps behind me. Margaret stopped in front of the Gryffindor table near where I could tell the older students sat and gestured to me, "This is Myone Macmillan, our new seventh year Gryffindor transfer from Durmstrang." She then turned to me, "This is Gryffindor."_

 _I looked out over the crowd in awe, "Hello."_

 _"Hello," some replied half-heartily from their plates as they continue to stuff their faces with breakfast._

"Speaking of breakfast," Draco interrupted, earning a look of indignation from his Grandmother at the interruption, "What? Just because you're a portrait and don't eat doesn't mean that I wouldn't mind a decent meal every once in a while."

"By all means," Myone huffed, "Carry on."

"Thank you, I was planning to anyway," Draco responded with a smirk, calling out, "Thing."

"The young Master called for Thing," Thing called as he apparated in with a full English breakfast in hand.

"Wonderful Thing; just what I needed."

"I live to serve the master."

"Wonderful," Myone grumbled annoyed, "Now may I continue your highness."

"You may," Draco answered, waving his fork at her in a circular movement, his mouth already full of food. Myone merely rolled her eyes at him and continued,

 _Margaret found herself a seat and patted the bench beside her, indicating for me to sit. After fumbling with my floor length skirt and attempting to step over the bench I finally managed to sit beside her; I was going to need to practice that._

 _"Hi," a boy greeted enthusiastically, his red hair hanging in his eyes as he attempted to swallow his mouthful of sausages, "Amicus Weasley at your service."_

 _"Hello," I said with a smile. He was just as tall and skinny as I remembered from meeting him at Fred's funeral. If I remembered right, Arthur's father Septimus was the seventh son and Amicus was the eighth. I couldn't help the grin that cropped up on my face as I eyed the man who looked so much younger now than he was when I last saw him._

 _Margaret leaned over toward me and whispered into my ear, "Amicus is a third year but he's a bit lanky and many of the Slytherins purposely pick on him by insinuating that he's a first. It doesn't help that he has seven older brothers who all like to pick on him too." I nodded my head and frowned in understanding; responding with,_

 _"How horrid."_

 _"Maybe you shouldn't make out with that sausage so much Muriel," a voice laughed from just a bit down the table causing me to turn slightly to see two twin girls with red hair and froze. One had said the first sentence and suddenly the other finished with,_

 _"You'll make Goyle green with envy." I spotted a first year girl with orangy-red hair turn to glare at the two twins that stood behind her making pig noises and laughing whole-heartedly._

 _"Go away you cows," the girl, Muriel, scowled angrily, burying her face in her food as she tried to ignore the other two._

 _"That," Margaret suddenly sputtered into my ear, "Is Muriel, Quintessa, and Bessandra Shell. Muriel is a first year and her two twin sisters are both fourth years. Despite their odd names they go by Tessie and Bessie." My mind was swimming in wonder; I was meeting everyone's parents. I couldn't help but think about Fred and George complaining about having to see their Great Aunt Muriel or Ron whining about his dress robes smelling like they'd come from Great Aunt Tessie. Now I was actually meeting them. Muriel, Tessie, and Bessie…Bessie was Mrs. Weasley's mother…Molly's mother. Molly's mother was Great Aunt Tessie's Twin. Twins really did run in the family didn't they?_

 _My mind was on overload._

 _"How's the food Weasley?" a voice asked curiously as three more boys joined the table, two of which I immediately recognized. Charlus and Norbert. The third was causing me to draw a blank. Amicus nodded but didn't say anything, he was probably intimidated by the seventh year boys._

 _"Those three," Margaret warned aloud, causing the boys to look up, eye her pointed finger, and smirk, "You need to watch out for. Those three are trouble. Always causing us prefects problems."_

 _"Someday my dear, you will realize that it is not problems you are feeling but a fluttering in your heart," Norbert declared, flinging his fork about and throwing food willy-nilly._

 _"You sure dat's not indigestion?" the boy she didn't recognize asked with a laugh._

 _"Stuff it Fen you old codger," Norbert replied, poking him in the nose with said fork before going back to his bacon with a huff._

 _"Good golly Greyback," Charlus spouted in false indignation, "You know better than to question Norbert's effects on the fair maidens."_

 _"I feel as though I lose an OWL every time you boys are near," Margaret huffed annoyed._

 _"Have you checked your skirts," Charlus guessed, feigning innocence, "Chap could get lost up those bustles."_

 _"Uggh," she huffed annoyed, standing and storming from the Great Hall in a huff. Something I could've seen myself doing not so long ago. She was like the me of the 40's. But perhaps, if she was the me, I could be someone else._

 _But wait…did I hear Greyback? I turned to the boy now wolfing down his sausages. I froze, poor choice of words Hermione, and tentatively reached out my hand. "Hi. I'm the new Gryffindor transfer; Myone Macmillan."_

 _"Fenrir Greyback," he replied, shaking my hand with one hand while trying to cover his mouth with the other as he talked with his mouth full._

 _"It's nice to meet you," I lied thickly. How did the man who attacked Professor Lupin as a child and killed people for fun have been friends with Harry's Grandfather and the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic? Maybe I wasn't in the past at all, maybe this was some sort of demented nightmare and someone was just torturing me for fun…oh God…that actually made sense._

 _No. Get a grip Hermione. Calm down and GET A GRIP!_

 _"Ms. Macmillan," a voice suddenly said calmly from behind me, making me jump._

 _"Jumpy lit'l bird ain't ya," Greyback smirked, earning an annoyed look from me as I looked above myself and spotted Professor Dumbledore staring down at me with a smile._

 _"I have for you, your new timetable," he said politely, setting it onto the table as I was seemingly too startled to offer my hand before he continued on his merry way and meandered from the Great Hall entirely._

 _"So what'cha got," Greyback asked curiously, grabbing the parchment off the table before I'd had a chance to look at it and sucking on his oily fingers as he eyed it curiously._

 _Was it weird that he was reminding me more and more of Ronald?_

 _I tore the parchment from his grasp indignantly with a huff and scowled at him, "Perhaps I should look first, seeing as it is mine."_

 _"Well go on then," he replied, heavily, waving at me passively, "No one's holding a wand to ye head."_

 _"It looks like I have Potions first…"_

 _"Booo," Charlus replied, with a thumbs down._

 _"I don't recall asking for your commentary," I replied annoyed. They shrugged but quieted down, "Anyway, first I have Potions, then Charms, Transfiguration, and finally Traditional Studies on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Arithmancy, Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I only have eight classes!...and what in the world is Traditional Studies?"_

 _"Eight classes is a lot for a woman," Norbert shrugged nonchalantly, earning a dark look for me that made him shrink back a bit. "What?…it's just women don't really have many options so they don't really bother with school much."_

 _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Don't you know?" Greyback asked curiously, leaning forward as though it were some sort of secret._

 _"What?"_

 _"Women; whether it be in the Muggle world or the Wizarding World, they don't really have a lot of lucrative job offers. I mean you can be a medi-witch or a teacher, but most of the girls here just want to be housewives and raise families."_

 _"What a crock," I spouted, earning odd looks from the three boys, "I will be whatever I want to be. I mean I was planning to be a healer but now since that's some sort of acceptable position, maybe I'll be an auror...I'd be great at that job as well."_

 _"Well… technically a healer and a medi-witch_ aren't _the same thing…." Leach began tentatively, probably realizing that I wasn't someone to be trifled with._

 _"Just like a Headmaster and a teacher aren't the same thing," Charlus added with a shrug._

 _"Or a Unicorn and a horse," finished Fenrir, earning odd looks from the other two, "What?"_

 _"Whatever," I grumbled, "I'll worry about the sexism running rampant later; what is Traditional Studies?"_

 _"Well…" Charlus, winced, "They're slightly connected…"_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Well Traditional Studies is kind of like…Pureblood Housewife training lessons."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Well," Norbert sighed, crinkling his nose, "Are you familiar with muggle things?"_

 _"To some degree," I lied._

 _"Well," Norbert continued, "I'd be like Home Economics but with spells and party hosting and all the other things I imagine pureblooded housewives busy themselves with."_

 _"I wouldn't know," I huffed, the idea of sitting through a class like that, making me sick._

 _"My guess is that you'll find out," Fenrir sighed with a shrug._


	8. The First Morning

**Here is another chapter for everyone.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am so happy to hear from you; you have no idea!  
**

* * *

 _It didn't take long before breakfast was over and I was left to my own devices by the three boys to find the Potions class. Apparently, none of them had found it prudent to take NEWT level Potions and I was left one my own while they all went off toward the grounds. I could only assume that they were headed to Care of Magical Creatures. I, of course, knew my way to potions, but for argument's sake was forced to appear lost._

 _"It appears my luck is with me today," a voice said behind me, causing me to spin about and come face to face with Malfoy, his eyes shining with mirth, "Only just this morning I'd thought to myself, 'I wonder if I'll see Ms. Macmillan today' and here you are."_

 _"Here I am," I affirmed, "You wouldn't happen to be going to Potions, would you?"_

 _"Potions?" he questioned curiously, "I am. You are as well I suspect."_

 _"You suspect correctly," I nodded, a smile flicking across his lips before vanishing seconds later._

 _"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk a lady to her class," Malfoy smiled, taking the crook of my arm and leading me quite forcibly toward the dungeons. A large part of me wanted to rip my arm from his grasp but another part of me didn't want to start making enemies on my first day. I was already on thin ice just being more than 50_ _years in the wrong time but to start getting on the wrong sides of the powerful Slytherins probably wasn't a good move on my part; so I held my tongue and let he lead me like a child to a classroom I'd sat in for seven years already._

 _He didn't say anything until we were inside the classroom and then it was, "You can join our group if you like, we only have three and the other groups have four…but only if you want, of course."_

 _"That's fine," I conceded. I didn't know anyone in any of the other groups so I figured that Malfoys' was probably the best bet. He nodded and smiled before leading me over to a table in the front corner nearest where the shelves of ingredients were stored; they had probably gotten that table strategically. Malfoy pointed to where I should set my bag and my books and as I sat on_ _the stool I eyed the differences between now and my time. There weren't many, surprisingly enough; mostly just that the tables were in groups of two making groups for four people rather than two and that they were facing each other rather than the front of the room so I'd have to turn to see the board and the professor._

 _"So how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Malfoy asked curiously._

 _"I like it," I shrugged nonchalantly; "I've met some interesting people since I've been out of the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindors sure are a rowdy bunch."_

 _"That's an understatement," Malfoy scoffed, "That lot wouldn't know subtlety if it slapped them in the face." I fought down the urge to comment on slapping his grandson and smiled silently instead._

 _"Ah Ms. Macmillan, It is quite delightful to see you here in seventh year potions I must say," a voice I recognized as Riddle's said from behind me before taking the seat beside mine and setting his books out in small stacks on the desktop just as I had._

 _"Not expecting me?" I questioned, giving him a challenging eye._

 _"I couldn't quite determine at the time," he responded, "Though I can honestly say that I am not disappointed by your presence." Well if that didn't sound like a compliment…_

 _"Who's the brawd," a man asked curiously as he came around the table and sat beside Malfoy. I couldn't help but notice his Slytherin tie as well. I was in a group of all Slytherins. Harry and Ron would kill me. Curiosity peaked, I turned about in my stool to eye the other tables, wondering about the tie ratios and my mouth fell to the floor._

 _The room had 15 students, well 14 not counting me and four tables of four. I could count five Ravenclaws, six Slytherins, three Gryffindors (including me), and one Hufflepuff. The table beside mine had three as well, either one student hadn't bothered to attend today or Malfoy lied about it being the only seat in class. To add insult to injury, there was only one other girl in the class and she was a Ravenclaw. Was there really that few women in classes?_

 _"This is Myone Macmillan," Malfoy introduced, the boy taking the seat beside Malfoy and across from Riddle._

 _"Name's Yaxley, but call me Ryland. My father's Yaxley and I'd rather not be associated if you don't mind."_

 _I nodded my head and stood from my stool to reach over the cauldron in the center to shake his hand, "Myone Macmillan. I don't mind either but I hear there are other Macmillans here so it might avoid confusion to call me Myone."_

 _"Noted," he said with a grin, "Now this one I may not mind…even if she is a Gryffindor." The other two laughed in the controlled Slytherin way but that was all that was said and I began to wonder if all the animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't stem until after Voldemort began to gain power. In my time a Slytherin wouldn't be seen talking to a Gryffindor, let alone sitting together at a table. Maybe I could do some good here. Ryland had light brown hair that was cut close to his head just like Tom Riddle's and Abraxas Malfoy's was. He looked as though he didn't joke often but did only around his close friends, who I suspected were these two._

 _The door to the classroom closed and I immediately turned, half expecting Professor Snape; I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was gone…or the new Potions master. He was, as Professor Snape would've said, "a dunderhead."_

 _"Sorry I'm late gentleman…and lady," the professor added as an afterthought as he made his way into the room and set his books down on the front desk before turning and facing the class. Now he, I immediately recognized; Professor Slughorn seemed to look exactly the same, though perhaps a few years younger and a few pounds lighter. "You should be finishing up your papers on the first of the four potions and then as a group, will be deciding on your two potions for the remainder of the year."_

 _"What is he talking about?" I asked curiously, regrettably whispering my inquiry to Tom as my desire to not be lost in class overrode my restraint in talking to Voldemort's younger self._

 _"There are four potions that we should be proficient in by the end of the year but because of issues during fifth year, we are regrettably behind, so Slughorn's decided to have us write papers on the four potions and then have us choose two of the potions to do as a group. Make sense?"_

 _"Yes, thank you," I nodded, looking back toward the man in the front of the room._

 _"So..." he concluded, "I want your final potion decisions on my desk by the end of class. You have the rest of the time to work." He then sat down at his desk and busied himself with paperwork; I could only guess it to be younger year's assignments._

 _"Watcha' wan' do then?" Ryland asked curiously, leaning on his hand looking bored._

 _"What are the options?" I asked curiously, and the three turned to look at me oddly._

 _"Oh, guess that bit is important," Malfoy smirked, "The four potions are Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, and Polyjuice Potion. Since Polyjuice and Veritaserum both take about a month you choose one of the two and then choose between Amortentia and Felix Felicis since they both take around six months."_

 _"Oh, alright," I said, nodding in agreement._

 _"So let's start with Veritaserum or Polyjuice," Tom began diplomatically, pulling out a piece of parchment and wetting his quill with a small, seemingly portable ink canister._

 _"Well, if it's all the same to you lot I'd prefer Veritaserum over Polyjuice," I shrugged, trying not to appear pushy._

 _"Why?" Ryland asked curiously._

 _"I made Polyjuice in my second year, and I'd much rather brew Veritaserum as I understand it to be quite challenging."_

 _"Second year?" Riddle asked in disbelief, his eyes wide in wonder and disbelief causing me to falter._

 _"You really are rather brilliant aren't you," Malfoy added with a grin._

 _"Veritaserum it is then," Riddle finalized, writing it in an elegant script along the parchment, "Next: Amortentia or Felix Felicis?"_

 _"You brew either of those?" Ryland asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I haven't, no," I confirmed, "Either would be satisfactory to me."_

 _"I prefer Felix Felicis myself," Riddle commented, "Matters of the heart matter little to me while luck may be of use. Plus, we've all smelled Amortentia last year if you lot remember."_

 _"Yes," they agreed._

 _"Unless Ms. Macmillan is seeking to make some unsuspecting man fall for her I vote for Felix Felicis."_

 _"You've caught me," I smirked, causing the boys to falter._

 _"I've spent seven years getting O's in Potions all for this moment, so that I can make Amortentia and make some unsuspecting bloke fall for me," at their faltering looks I couldn't help the laugh that spilled over my lips, "Put me down for Felix Felicis you dolts."_

 _They smiled half-heartedly and slightly uncomfortably but nodded in agreement and finalized the paper, Riddle placing all our names on it and taking it up to Slughorn who looked it over and agreed before eying their table in surprise and following Riddle back._

 _"It seems I've missed you my dear," Professor Slughorn exclaimed in surprise as he eyed me curiously, he outstretched his hand and a smile stretched across his plump face, "I'm Professor Horace Slughorn and you are…"_

 _"Myone Macmillan," I responded, standing and taking his hand, shaking it firmly to show that I was someone worth his time. Since women were now apparently second class citizens perhaps getting into the Slug Club wasn't the worst thing to aspire to._

 _"Ahh a Macmillan, wonderful family, any relation to Pyfus Macmillan?"_

 _"Not that I know of sir," I replied, though I reassured him with a quick, "But we could be, we are a rather large brood."_

 _"That you are," he agreed before turning to the rest of my table, "And you chose not a better group of lads anywhere. These boys will be sure to keep you on the right path, won't you boys?"_

 _"Yes," they assured with a quick nod._

 _"Now, settle in and finish up your papers. Ms. Macmillan we are writing papers on the four potions: their properties, uses, history, ingredients, etc. I believe the boys can tell you the potions we will be studying this year."_

 _"They've already informed me professor and I'm already quite familiar with all four."_

 _"Excellent," he smiled, "I hope to see excellent marks from you then." I nodded and he turned his back to the group, trotting back off to his desk and settling in; the room having nothing above a low mumbling of conversation throughout the rest of the class period._

 _When class was over, Tom introduced me to fellow Gryffindor and Potion's class member Caspar_ _Crouch and informed him that he was to take me to Charms as it was a class that almost all Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs shared. Tom hadn't really given him a chance to decline the invitation but Caspar_ _had been cordial and friendly on the walk to Charms before going his separate way and sitting with a red haired boy I'd recognized from Potions (also in Gryffindor) and a couple of Hufflepuffs._

 _I sat beside Margaret as she had enthusiastically waved me over and patted the seat beside hers_ _. I took it but I could tell that the girl was quite studious as she refused to talk with me throughout all of class and even shushed me when I attempted to ask a question. Good Godric, was I really that annoying? No wonder the other girls couldn't stand me. Otherwise the class was rather mundane and seemed to be just as I expected seventh year charms to be, though the textbook was a few…decades older._

 _After Charms was lunch and I walked with Margaret and Elspeth who had sat two rows behind me with a girl named Lilou Selwyn. Lilou was apparently another of my roommates along with Elspeth, Margaret, and another girl named Lindou. Margaret was already discussing her homework for Charms but I learned that she hadn't had a class first period. Apparently most of the girls at Hogwarts only had four or five classes and rather than put up a fight like I was itching to do I decided to let it go. Hopefully I'd be going home in a few hours and it wouldn't matter, besides, times change and progress happens; I just couldn't believe I'd never read about the unequal treatment in Hogwarts: A History._

 _After lunch was Transfiguration with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It also seemed that I'd be sharing Transfiguration with the three terrors (as Margaret called them). They had been more than willing to walk me to class when we'd met up during lunch and the three were laughing and joking down the hallway on the way to class._

 _"You should've seen ol' Malfoy's face when it hit him," Norbert laughed loudly, slapping his knee as he told his story._

 _"What'id it do Nobbs?" Greyback laughed, his eyes tearing up._

 _"His hair was coated in red and gold slime that dripped down his robes," Charlus supplied with a laugh._

 _"But you wanna know that best part," Norbert added, laughing harder with each second, "The force of the explosion caused some of the slime to hit Riddle and his girl squad was squacking and screaming and trying to clean him off with their girly cleaning charms but they were just making it worse and he was getting so angry at them."_

 _By now all three were doubled over, no longer moving toward Transfiguration and just laughing, leaning against the wall for support as they continued to laugh on at their prank on Malfoy and Riddle. I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes at them…though the prank wasn't all that original it was still slightly funny; though I was a bit confused by the term girl squad._

 _Since I'd been in the 40's I'd never seen Riddle or Malfoy surrounded by girls; though it wouldn't surprise me that those three would exaggerate, as they seemed to be a bit…enthusiastic; however they did remind me of the stories Professor Lupin told me about the Marauders._

 _We did finally make it to class; though we were ten minutes late and it cost 40 points to Gryffindor which caused a bit of a glare from the rest of the Gryffindors in class. I could tell that Professor Dumbledore hadn't been happy to take the points away but had done so none-the-less._

 _I spotted Margaret off at the front of the room but she had someone sitting beside her already that I suspected to be Elspeth on one side and Lilou on the other. Chocking that up to a no-go and not desiring to be sitting next to any of the three boys that just made me loose house points on my first day, I decided to try and meet some new people and sat beside a few strange boys with Ravenclaw ties at a table near the front of the class._

 _"Hi," I whispered, setting my things onto the table and settling into the chair._

 _"Your late," the boy replied, his black hair pulled behind his head with a ribbon, his face slightly tired looking and gaunt, though there was still a hint of a grin on his face when I glared at him,_

 _"Thank you, I wasn't aware."_

 _"Always happy to help," he responded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and began taking notes over what Professor Dumbledore was saying, ignoring the boy; so much for inter-house unity._

 _"My name's Salvatore," he said a few minutes later, when the Professor had taken a five minutes break to allow the students to stretch their legs from the double period._

 _"I wasn't aware that I'd asked," I responded, not making eye contact and continuing to doodle into the edges of my parchment, rewetting my quill every so often._

 _"You're a cheeky little thing aren't you?" he said with a grin, "Though I guess you'd have to be to hang out with Malfoy and Riddle…joining the Green and Silver love patrol are you?"_

 _That caused me to look up and I ground out angrily, "Excuse me?"_

 _"Well I couldn't help but notice that you'd certainly made yourself comfortable with their little circle, certainly faster than any of the others in their little fan club, but they're not really all that interested in feminine whiles, they have grand expectations for their futures and you won't get in their way."_

 _"Who says I'm trying to," I challenged rather angrily, my fists finding my hips in annoyance, "They were kind to me and I talked to them; that was all. There was no feminine whiles or interest or anything of the sort and I'm rather insulted that you would assume that to be the case."_

 _"Umm…" he faltered a bit, but I continued to glare up at him._

 _"What? Not sure what to say now," I all but growled, "You just met me and you make these grand assumptions and now that I challenge them, you don't know how to respond. I think it would be best if you just minded your own damn business." Then in a grumbled whisper that I said loud enough for him to hear, "For a Ravenclaw you sure aren't very smart."_

 _He mumbled under his breath for a bit before turning to the boy beside him, also a Ravenclaw who I noticed out of the corner of my eye had brown hair and a superior smirk who responded, "Walked into that one mate."_

 _"Shut up Lyall."_

 _The rest of class went rather quietly after that. I frowned as Professor Dumbledore dismissed us as I had one class left for the evening - Traditional Studies._

* * *

 **As always, let me know if something doesn't work with canon _._ I do a lot of research for each chapter but I am bound to miss something. **

**Thanks**


	9. The Joy of Traditionals

**Thank you for all the reviews. You guys inspire me!**

* * *

 _I'd just about made it to the doors of the Transfiguration classroom when Professor Dumbledore's voice stopped me, "Ms. Macmillan?"_

 _I spun on my heels and turned to the man, "Yes professor?"_

 _"I was just inquiring as to how your first day has been going?" he smiled, taking the abandoned seat closest to me and motioning for me to take the one beside him, "I am your head of house after all. I am simply curious as to your well being…that and you were late to my class."_

 _"Well your boys tend to goof off; I followed the wrong three to class."_

 _"Perhaps," he added, his eyes shining behind his glasses causing me to grin. I couldn't help the rush of feelings I felt for the long missed headmaster of Hogwarts but I knew I had to maintain control of my feelings to ensure that I didn't give too much away. Albus Dumbledore knew more than he should as it was and I wasn't about to contribute. He suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "You seem quite distracted my dear, a sickle…"_

 _"What?" I asked confused and startled._

 _"A sickle for your thoughts my dear," he finished, smiling as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "No matter, we shall talk of how you are acclimating at a later date; off to class with you. Late to two lessons in a row won't do."_

 _"Agreed," I nodded, standing from the chair and turning to him, "It was nice to see you professor, I hope we can meet at a later date." Despite what I'd told him, I was hoping that we would not, in fact, be able to meet. I was very much looking forward to going to the library later that evening and getting home by tonight. I'd make up with Ron, tell Malfoy and Harry about their Grandfathers and move on. It was a good plan and I was greatly looking forward to it._

 _"You better run dear if you want to make it on time," Professor Dumbledore advised, "What class do you have?"_

 _"Traditional Studies," I replied, all but cringing as I said it aloud. I was half tempted to skip it and go straight to the library to start my search early but I didn't need anyone looking for me and if I was completely honest, I was a bit interested in what was important to pureblooded girls in the 1940's._

 _"Fifth Floor between the Music and Art classrooms," he informed me and I nodded, "Room 5D. Hurry now." Thanking him one final time, I grabbed my bag and bolted from the classroom. I knew I was going to be late. I was on the first floor and needed to get to the fifth floor; it would have been a close call even if I'd had all the allotted time but with the conversation with Professor Dumbledore I was even further behind. I sighed and rubbed my temple with my thumb and forefinger, I needed to hurry._

 _I'd made it to the Grand Staircase and was halfway between second and third when I spotted a young boy looking up at a couple of the different portraits in amazement and clearly not paying attention. I couldn't help but pause to stare at him as I felt the staircase begin to move and adjust, the boy continuing upward unperturbed. My eyes widened as I realized that if he continued at his current pace he was going to walk right off the end of the stairs. It was already November, even if this boy was a 1_ _st_ _year he should still know to pay attention to the staircases by now. Suddenly alert, I bolted up the staircase, desperate to reach the boy who was about to plummet to his death._

 _"Watch out," I shouted, grabbing the boy by the back of his robes and holding him back as the staircase continued on its way, the boy's foot already dangling over the edge, his hat falling from his head and disappearing into the abyss below. He lept back in fright, knocking into me and sending us both tumbling down the rest of the flight and onto the landing below. I groaned as I righted myself and helped the boy to his feet._

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he cried out excitedly, he was crying and definitely frightened as he gripped my robes desperately, "You're the greatest." I finally managed to extricate him from myself as I replied,_

 _"Constant vigilance; what year are you?"_

 _"First year," the boy shrugged, and I noted that he had on a Gryffindor tie, "I know that Potter told us to look out for the moving staircases but I didn't think they would move while we were on them."_

 _"Well, you must always be aware of your surroundings if you want to do well here," I lectured the boy._

 _"Constant vigilance?" the boy replied, restating my earlier phrase._

 _"Yes," I nodded, "What's your name?"_

 _"Alastor Moody," the boy spouted off proudly, "What's yours?"_

 _"Myone Macmillan," I replied with a smile, shaking his hand, "Where you headed?"_

 _"Flying," he replied._

 _"Like on a broom?" I asked astounded. He nodded, "You're going in the wrong direction. Flying would happen on the ground and you're going up the stairs to the third floor, you need to go back down."_

 _"Hah, your right!" Alastor smiled, "I didn't get much sleep last night, the other boys talkin' and gossipin' like ruddy girls. You're a life saver; thanks Ms. Macmillan, I'll be seein' you, yeah?"_

 _"I look forward to it," I smiled, nodding my head in his direction as he took off down the stairs. I was about to continue up to the fifth floor when I heard a shout from somewhere down below. I ran to the railing and looked down for Moody, assuming he'd walked off the edge of one of the staircases again but he hadn't, in fact, he was frantically waving his hand in the air to get my attention. I called down to him, "What?"_

 _"I said, 'Constant Vigilance; that's gonna to be my new phrase'!" he repeated before turning and running down the rest of the way and disappearing down a corridor. I smiled, the Future Auror sure had a long way to go._

 _I couldn't help but reflect on what had just happened as I continued on my way to class, my mind racing. I'd just said Constant Vigilance to Alastor Moody; that might have been where he'd first heard it, I may have just changed the future by saying that...but since I learned it from him, wouldn't he have heard it from me if he was supposed to? But if I wasn't supposed to go back in time than he wouldn't have heard it from me; so then the way he would have originally heard it would have been another way, which would now have been changed because he'd heard it from me._

 _Oh I was going to give myself a head ache doing this round-a-bout logic. I just needed to get through this last class and get to the library so I could get out of here._

 _I quickly found the door and pulled it open, grabbing the only empty seat and settling in quickly while the elderly woman's back was turned. From the back I could tell she was elderly because her hair was stark grey and she had it in a bouffant that I could tell was no longer in fashion even in this time. She was fiddling about with something on the table and I was glad to have come in at that moment to avoid losing more house points._

 _"10 points from Gryffindor for your tardy Ms. Macmillan. It is one thing to arrive fashionably late but quite another to be tardy." The woman spun around and stared at me hard. I could tell that she had been beautiful in her day but had since grown weary with age._

 _"My apologies, Pro…"_

 _"Mrs. Black," she replied curtly, "Violetta Black." I wished I'd known my Black family tree better now. I'd looked at it a bit since Harry had inherited the manor but I hadn't cared much for the Black family as a whole; now though I couldn't help but wish I knew how all these people interconnected. How did this woman relate to Sirius…how did she relate to Teddy for that matter…or did she not relate at all…I was definitely going to pay more attention when I got home to family trees and family histories._

 _"It would be prudent to learn more about your teachers and fellow students before attending classes, but as you are a Durmstrang transfer I shall forgive you this once. Ms. Macmillan when should a gentlemen raise his hat to a lady?"_

 _I froze, what? How the bloody hell should I know when a bloke should raise his damn hat. Oh god, I…I don't know the answer. I feel like Harry sitting in Professor Snape's class first year only this is even more embarrassing. We are seventh years. We're supposed to know this. I'm supposed to know this… "I…"_

 _"I'm waiting Ms. Macmillan."_

 _"I…"_

 _"Bow…when you bow," a voice whispered from beside me and I glanced over to see a Slytherin girl with long beautiful black hair whisper, "lady…bows."_

 _"Um…When…when a lady bows?"_

 _"Ms. Macmillan. I find many things wrong with your answer," Professor Black responded with a huff, moving toward me quite quickly, "First you did not answer my question directly and promptly, second, you stuttered and refused eye contact, third, your answer was incomplete, and fourth, you made your answer a question rather than a statement. Are you asking me Ms. Macmillan, or telling me?"_

 _"Telling you," I responded quickly and without a moment's hesitation._

 _"Good," she answered, "Perhaps there is hope for you yet." She turned her back on me and make her way back towards the front of the room, "Now everyone open your books and begin reading the chapter on walking."_

 _A chapter on walking? What hogwash. I turned to the girl beside me and smiled, "Thanks."_

 _"No problem," she responded, "Madam Black is a bit…harsh you could say. My name is Ottilie Macnair."_

 _"Myone Macmillan," I responded, shaking her hand and smiling, "How do you like this class?"_

 _"I don't mind it," she shrugged, "Gets me out of the common room and away from some of the more bland girls."_

 _"I didn't realize you needed to talk to read now," Madam Black stated loudly from the front of the room causing both of us to look down at our books quickly, our cheeks turning scarlet in embarrassment._

 _I eyed the book in fury and distaste; I couldn't wait to get out of here._

 **The Usual Hours for Walking in the Park are from 9 until 10.30 a.m. The hours for afternoon walking and sitting in the Park are from 4 to 7 p.m. during the summer months.**

 **The fashionable hours for walking in the Park on Sunday are from 1 to 2 p.m., both in winter and summer; and from 5 to 7 p.m. in the summer months.**

 **Married ladies can, if they please, walk out unaccompanied or unattended in places of public resort in town or on the parades of fashionable watering-places; but married ladies, especially if they are young, usually prefer the society of another lady, not so much, perhaps, for propriety as for companionship, as to walk alone, either in town or at fashionable watering-places, renders a lady more or less conspicuous, especially if she is attractive and well dressed.**

 **A young lady can now also walk by herself in the Park for the purpose of joining her friends and acquaintances, both in the morning and in the afternoon, but she should not sit alone.**

 **Again, young ladies may walk alone in the fashionable streets, but they should not loiter when alone at shop-windows as they pass, but walk at a quick pace from shop to shop, or from street to street.**

 **In the quiet neighborhoods of towns, suburban towns, and watering-places, young ladies walk unaccompanied and unattended to visit their friends residing in the near vicinity of their homes, or to attend classes, or for the purpose of shopping, etc. Indeed, great independence is generally accorded in this respect, the line being drawn at evening hours—that is to say, at walking alone after dusk.**

 **At watering-places, and at all public promenades, it is usual for gentlemen to join ladies with whom they are acquainted, and to walk with them for a short time when it is apparent that their company is desired, but not otherwise.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, whether related or not, should never walk arm-in-arm, unless the lady is an elderly one, or an invalid, and requires this support.**

 _I finished the last sentence in shock. Just this morning Malfoy walked me to class holding my arm. Did he assume that I was an invalid. Ugh. I was furious, what a prat. I was going to kill him. What if one of the other pureblooded girls saw us or Merlin forbid Madam Black, I would've been outed for sure. What if he was testing me and me taking his arm proved that I wasn't a pureblood or some other such nonsense. I growled under my breath before realizing that this class was ridiculous. This entire situation was stupid._

 _I lived in a tent for six months with two smelly boys who farted and wanked when they thought I was sleeping and I was still chaste or whatever. They didn't sully me or any other such nonsense. All of these rules about going out after dark were ridiculous they weren't to help a lady because she was so fragile and delicate; it was because Grindelwald was dangerous or because Voldemort and the Death Eaters were killing people like crazy. What did being a lady have to do with anything._

 _"Alright class, now, last week I had you read about 'At Home' days and today we shall discuss what that means and what days you feel are best. Now obviously you can't all have the same 'At Home' days and seeing as many of you will become ladies of society all at once it is now best to set your day so as to avoid as much confliction as possible._

 _"Now: what is an 'At Home' day?" I half expected Margaret to raise her hand before remembering that she was a Muggleborn and that she couldn't be in this class and seeing as I didn't know the answer I couldn't very well raise my hand._

 _"An 'At Home' day signifies that a lady is at home to her friends and acquaintances on one particular day in the week. She should intimate this fact by printing upon her visiting cards the days on which she is at home. Thus: 'Thursdays in March,' or 'Thursdays in March and April,' or any day of the week she thinks proper to name. These cards she should leave in person on those who are not at home when she calls, or they can be sent by post. Those she finds at home she should inform that her 'at home' day is 'Thursday.' She should not leave her visiting card in this case, only two of her husband's cards, and the 'at home' day should not be written upon them," a girl in the front row answered and I noticed that she was a Ravenclaw. Her answer sounded like a book answer. That sounded like something I would answer. I was considered incredibly smart by the teachers for my book answers and knowing the correct answers but here I didn't stand out all that much. It seemed that there were already many others who knew the answers word for word from the books already. If I didn't want to go home before, I did now._

 _"Thank you Tempest," Madam Black responded. She didn't even give her points for her answer. I really needed to get home now._

 _"And when are the appropriate hours to call on an 'at home' day?"_

 _"Calls should be made from three to six, or from four to six. The first comers should leave before the afternoon tea hour and should limit their call according to the degree of intimacy existing, remaining from a quarter of an hour to an hour," the Slytherin girl a row in front of me answered._

 _"Adequate, Gertrude. Thank you," she responded. Adequate…adequate…oh God. This place was going to kill me. No amount of studying alive could prepare me for this class._

 _"Now between you and the lady beside you, you shall discuss the best days for 'at home' days and when best to decide your 'at home' days…now discuss," she shooed settling at her desk and pouring herself a cup of tea._

 _I turned to Ottilie and smiled, she smiled back; at least she seemed pleasant. "So," she began, "What's your favorite day's for 'at home'?"_

 _"I don't know," I shrugged, answering honestly, "Probably Sunday; that's the only day I can think of that I'll probably have off every week no matter what."_

 _"Off from what?" Ottilie replied curiously._

 _"Work," I replied, my eyebrows furrowing, slightly confused._

 _"Shh," she quickly whispered, hushing me, "You better not let Black hear you. A pureblooded lady working; I can just hear her now 'But how would you raise the children and manage the house. It is improper for a lady to work outside of the house'."_

 _"I've only been in this class for less than an hour and I can already agree that I totally concur, that absolutely sounds like her," I replied, snickering behind my hand._

 _"And just what are you ladies laughing about?" Madam Black snarled from beside my desk, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed daintily._

 _"Nothing Madam," Ottilie was quick to assure._

 _"Good," she replied, shortly, "Group with the Carrow ladies and discuss days." She pointed across the center aisle to two other girls wearing Sytherin robes, twins. I noticed Ottilie groan and knew that spelled trouble. When a Slytherin was groaning over talking to other Slytherins I knew it couldn't be good. "A lady doesn't groan," Madam Black reminded her as we gathered our books and moved to the Carrow's table where two more chairs had joined the ends of the tables, splitting us up._

 _I grabbed the chair closest to the door, just in case, while Ottilie squeezed behind two Hufflepuffs' backs and the Carrow's table and sat on the other side._

 _"We were just discussing our days of the week," the girls said together, smiles on their faces._

 _"Mine will be on Tuesday," the one closest to me stated confidently._

 _"While mine will be on Thursday," the other added._

 _"And every other month we'll switch," they concluded together. They had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes though they smiled in a sinister way that made them look unattractive and slightly demonic but knowing their relatives, the Death Eater Carrows, it didn't surprise me much._

 _"But won't switching make it confusing?" I inquired, my brow furrowing._

 _"How so?" the one beside Ottilie asked._

 _"Well your twins," I stated, eying Ottilie who shrugged, "wouldn't switching days when you look so similar confuse people on which day is which?"_

 _"Of course not," the one beside me assured with a wave of her hand, "Because I'll be Mrs. Riddle…"_

 _"…and I'll be Mrs. Malfoy," the other finished._

 _"Or vice versa," they supplied together, "We're not picky." I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in disbelief. What was with these girls?_

 _"I still don't quite understand…" I began before trailing off and they waved their hands at me and rolled their eyes._

 _"That's all right," they assured, "You seem kind of dim anyway but if you find a rich husband it won't matter much, though Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Riddle are both taken." I couldn't help but blink rapidly as I tried to process what I just heard. Two girls that were about on the same wavelength as an old sock just informed me that I was dim and that I needed to find a rich husband to survive. Never did I miss Pavarti Patil or Lavender Brown more than in this moment. Merlin's beard, I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out I was so embarrassed._

 _"Sorry to insult you though," the one closest to me smiled._

 _"Yeah, no offense intended," the other added._

 _"Of course," I lied, my teeth clenched together as I opened my book and began to read, I apparently had a lot of catching up to do._

 _"What are you doing?" the Carrow beside me asked curiously._

 _"Reading," I responded haughtily, it was quite obvious after all, "I have a bit to catch up on, don't want to be 'dim'."_

 _"Of course, of course," they agreed, nodding before going back to writing on their parchment. I could only assume they were doodling hearts with little Malfoys and Riddles inside._

 _Class finished not long after I'd gotten through the chapter on giving presents and couldn't help but wonder if Harry had been given a silver mug, fork, and spoon from Sirius as was apparently custom during a Christening. I'd have to look for that when I got back. I was sure that Harry would be interested in having that back if Sirius had, in fact, kept to tradition._

 _Packing up the last of my things, I walked from the room and headed toward the library. I could eat dinner in the kitchens after I got home. Kreacher or Winky would make me something, I was sure of it._

 _I'd made it just about to the library when I was stopped by three boys, but not the usual rowdy group of three. It was Malfoy, Riddle, and Yaxley…Ryland._

 _"Ah, Ms. Macmillan we meet again," Malfoy said with a smile._

 _"If I didn't know better I'd say you knew your way around this castle more than you let on," Riddle added subtly with a raised brow, coming to stand beside me and turning me in the opposite direction._

 _"I was just…" I began as they led me in the opposite direction._

 _"It's time for supper," Ryland stated flatly, "You know that meal at the end of a long day."_

 _"I know what supper is," I replied indignantly, "I was actually going to the library."_

 _"You seem to be very interested in the library," Riddle replied curiously, "One might think you're up to something."_

 _"Perhaps I just wish to study. Perhaps I just want high marks."_

 _"Perhaps," he replied, with a shrug._

 _"Well," Malfoy smiled, "Off we go then." They then began to lead me toward the Great Hall and I relented. Apparently the library would be an after dinner endeavor._

 _"So where were you coming from?" Ryland asked curiously._

 _"Traditional Studies," I replied with clear distaste in my voice._

 _"Ahh," Ryland nodded, "Oh course. Though I get the feeling you didn't enjoy it. Most of the girls I know like that class best. They say it's the most challenging and she teaches them the most they can use in the real world."_

 _"Who told you that?" I asked in disbelief._

 _"My sister," he shrugged, sheepishly, "But she really did say it helped her. When she got married she said that class saved her life. Apparently her mother-in-law was a real harpy."_

 _"Oh," I nodded, that made sense then._

 _"So how was it?" Malfoy asked curiously, "We don't talk to a lot of girls, so that's one of the classes we blokes don't know much about."_

 _"Apparently neither do I," I answered rather disdainfully._

 _"What do you mean?" Riddle asked curiously._

 _"Well I was informed that I was 'dim' today in Traditional Studies," I ground out, embarrassed to have shared that with the Dark Lord._

 _"Who said that?" Malfoy questioned curiously, trying to stifle a laugh._

 _"Those Carrow girls," I replied, my nose crinkling on its own accord._

 _"Ohhh," they all replied together making me laugh a bit._

 _"You know they've dubbed themselves Mrs. Riddle and Mrs. Malfoy right?"_

 _"Doesn't surprise me," Ryland smirked, "Though it does amuse me greatly. They've been keen on them for years."_

 _"Really?" I smirked, eying their less than pleased looks._

 _"Oh shut it," Malfoy grumbled._

 _"Oh come on Malfoy," I smiled as he looked at me curiously, "They've got the hots for you."_

 _"The what?" he asked furrowing his brow._

 _"Nothing," I responded embarrassed, "Nevermind." They continued to stare at me expectantly, "Oh shut up you prats. We're here. I'm leaving." I stormed off to the Gryffindor table and fought with the bustles of my skirts again as I tried to sit on the bench before finally giving up and sitting side saddle, I sighed; good enough. Just get through this meal Hermione. Just get through this meal and you'll be on your way home._

 _I looked over at the Slytherin table and eyed the three boys. Ryland seemed to be casually talking to two other Slytherins that I didn't recognize while Malfoy was spooning potatoes onto his plate and blatantly ignoring the girl waving toward him from just down the table. Riddle on the other hand seemed to be staring right back at me as though trying to penetrate my soul and my body froze. He didn't know Legilimency already did he? Oh Godric._

 _I don't think I can stand being here much longer._

* * *

 **Excerpts for the Traditional Studies text were pulled from Manners and Rules of Good Society. It's a real book that I don't own but greatly enjoy.  
**

 **As always let me know what you think or if anything doesn't fit factually.**

 **Thanks**


	10. And the Slytherin Side

**Oh my. Thank you for all of the follows and favorites. You guys are so awesome.**

* * *

"I think I might be able to explain that actually," Abraxas stated suddenly, pulling everyone from the story; Draco still shoveling food into his mouth as he looked up at his Grandfather curiously.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"For all that you say about Ron and the Weasleys Draco; you sure do resemble him right now with food hanging out of your mouth while you're attempting to talk," his Grandmother responded with a smirk.

He glared at her but didn't dare say a word at the moment. As lame as it sounded (even to himself), he really was interested in this story and didn't want to piss her off so much that she refused to tell him anything more, which was a definite possibility. She may have the patience of a Grandmother but she was still Granger and Granger had no patience.

"Well obviously Brax, I know now that he didn't know Legilimency at the time," Myone responded flatly turning to eye her husband with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you wife," he responded in kind, "I just meant that I can give you the Slytherin side of the coin if you want." He was now staring directly at Draco. Clearly this whole conversation was for his benefit anyway, "That way you can see why we bothered talking to her in the first place." Draco nodded as he pondered the thought, seemingly interested.

"Now," Abraxas warned, "I'll have to go back a bit."

"Back a bit?" Draco questioned confused.

"Back to when Tom and I first discussed Myone and move on from there," he elaborated. Draco nodded, agreeing to the terms.

Abraxas inclined his head in turn with a smile and began,

 _I was sitting in the Slytherin common room working on my Transfiguration assignment when I heard Goyle and Crabbe laughing hysterically about Potter and Leach barreling into one another out on the Quidditch Pitch just a bit before. It seemed that they found it so amusing that they couldn't think straight; though part of me suspected that they were never able to think at all. I knew that they were just hoping that the Gryffindor team would be forced to forfeit due to their newly injured players._

 _"It seems Ms. Macmillan will have guests when we visit her next," a voice stated flatly from beside me, a quill scratching hastily across a roll of parchment._

 _"What?" I found myself asking blankly, eying Tom curiously from my spot beside him._

 _"Well, it would seem that when we go see Ms. Macmillan later, the Gryffindor hot heads will be there as well."_

 _"Oh," I answered, realizing what he was indicating with a sigh. While we didn't particularly hate Gryffindor as a house, many of the Slytherins found that the Gryffindors were too brash, crass, and obstinate for their own good; typically making their lives more difficult and making enemies for themselves unnecessarily. Most of the male seventh year Slytherins had a particular animosity toward Leach, Greyback, and Potter however. Those three seemed to think that they were untouchable, and in their Head of House, Dumbledore's eyes, they practically were._

 _The interest I had in the odd new girl was diminishing with the prospect of having to interact with the idiots and I tried to focus on his assignment on Chameleon Transfiguration and the complications that arise within its color changing abilities and how it affects that which it is transfigured into._

 _Tom suddenly sat up from his previously hunched over and concentrating state to look over at me and glare, "I don't think she came from Durmstrang."_

 _"What?" I asked confused. It wasn't unusual that I lost track of Tom's thought process as he sometimes said what came to mind without proper background._

 _"Ms. Macmillan," he replied, turning to look at me, seemingly simply to roll his eyes, before turning back to his parchment, "I don't believe that she is a student from Durmstrang at all. It would seem that she is hiding something."_

 _"And how did you manage to come to that conclusion?" I asked flatly, knowing that he was going to tell me whether I asked or not. Tom seemed to enjoy telling me how he figured something out and showing off his brilliance._

 _"Easily," Tom replied confidently, "I already talked with Madam Oxkin while you were picking out that transfiguration book and she told me that no girl fitting Ms. Macmillan's description had come into the library at all…ever. Which leads me to the conclusion that she either snuck past Oxkin, which we all know is nearly impossible, or that she apparated in which is equally so. Either way, she was trying to be sneaky. Then when you were carrying her I noticed that her uniform, despite being 'Hogwarts' style, wasn't actually anything I'd ever seen a Hogwarts student wear and when you adjusted her in the hallway I couldn't help but notice that her skirt wasn't floor length but showed past her knee."_

 _"Wait…what?" I asked confused. When I'd carried her, she'd been wearing her robes and I guess I hadn't noticed, but the idea that Tom, whose interest in women was practically nonexistent, noticed the length of her skirt, was astounding. "You noticed how long her skirt was?"_

 _"It isn't nearly as big of a deal as you seem to be making it out to be," Tom shrugged, dabbing his quill in a bit of ink as he continued to scroll along his parchment._

 _"You were looking at her skirt?"_

 _"No," he replied harshly, "And you're missing the point, I'm saying that she isn't from here. She's lying about being from Durmstrang and I want to know who she really is and how she knows what she knows."_

 _"What does she know?"_

 _"Nothing, never mind," he immediately shut up and I realized I wasn't going to get anything else from him. Sighing, I went back to my transfiguration homework and got busy; it was almost time for supper._

 _We finished with our homework just in time for supper it seemed. "Planning to eat with the rest of us, there mate?" a voice called from across the room._

 _I looked up at the black haired, grey eyed, Alphard Black and nodded, "In a bit."_

 _"Food'll be gone in a bit," Ryland responded, letting himself land heavily on the couch cushion beside mine and jostling my roll of parchment and book that I had balanced on my knees._

 _"The food won't be gone," I replied with a sneer directed towards the man._

 _"Can you take this inane conversation elsewhere while I finish this assignment," Tom stated annoyed._

 _We smiled at Tom but didn't say a word against him, we knew better than to anger the man, he was the most powerful wizard here at Hogwarts and no one in Slytherin wanted to be on his bad side; whether that was the self-preservation of a Slytherin or the common sense of a human we weren't entirely sure._

 _It seemed that Tom was just about finished with his assignment anyway as he signed his name at the end of his parchment, fanned it for a moment with his hand, and then allowed it to roll in on itself. He capped his ink and packed away his belongings, leaving them on the couch in the common room as though to dare someone to touch them; no one would._

 _The four of us walked together to the Great Hall, talking amicably to ourselves as we went. "Got an owl from my Mum this morning," Alphard sighed, his face resigned._

 _"What'd she say Alphard?" Tom asked curiously._

 _"Talked about signing a marriage contract," Alphard replied miserably._

 _"Who's the lucky lady," Ryland smirked, knowing how much Alphard hated this._

 _"Gertrude Flint," he grumbled under his breath miserably._

 _"Ohhh," I couldn't help but mutter, "Too bad mate." Gertrude Flint was not easy on the eyes or the ears. She was a seventh year Slytherin who had been known to break a silencing charm with her high pitched whine of a voice. She had long sleek black hair, fathomless pit black eyes, and teeth that appeared as though she'd chewed through metal bars as a child. There had been times when we'd watch her eat in disbelief that she was able to get the food into her mouth._

 _Finding our seats in the Great Hall, I watched Al hang his head in defeat as he eyed the girl struggle to put a sausage in her mouth from a bit of a ways down the table, "I really am sorry mate."_

 _"Yeah, thanks," he ground out bitterly._

 _"Hi Mr. Malfoy," a girl's voice called out from a bit down the table with a smile, I glanced in her direction which only seemed to cause her to blush, wave in what I assumed she thought was an adorable manner, and turn to her friends who congratulated her over something before they all giggled. I didn't recognize her so I suspected that she was probably younger than a fifth year as most of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years had all introduced themselves to me._

 _Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Riddle," I heard the Carrow girls call from the other side of Ryland and Alphard who smirked at our disdainful expressions. The girls didn't seem to notice. The Carrow girls, I didn't bother to learn their names, were probably two of the stupidest girls I'd ever met. They'd failed all their OWL's twice and were supposed to have graduated two years prior. The rumor they started was that they were waiting for Tom and I so that we'd be in the same year so we could be the same age; that was how stupid they were. There was no doubt in my mind that they failed because they were idiots, not because they were 'waiting' for us._

 _Once Tom and I finished our meal I grabbed an extra serving for the new Macmillan girl and we excused ourselves, telling the others we had to stop by the Infirmary though not telling the others exactly why. Tom still suspected that she was hiding something and though I wasn't sure one way or the other, I didn't really want to share her with Black and Yaxley yet if I didn't have to._

 _We'd made it just inside the doors of the Hospital Wing when I heard the obnoxious voice of Leach call out, "We may starve." After that ridiculous comment, we heard both boys burst into laughter, though I couldn't help but smile as I noticed that it halted as they noticed Tom and I._

 _"Malfoy," Leach stated with a frown, his nose wrinkled up in disdain._

 _"Leach," I replied in an equally friendly manner, "I see your practice for the game on Saturday went well."_

 _"It won't matter," Norbert replied, "We'll still win come Saturday."_

 _"That I would very much like to see," I replied with a sarcastic smile. We continued to glare between ourselves until the sound of stomach hunger interrupted the awkward silence. I glanced around for the source and spotted Macmillan eying the tray of food in my arms longingly so I set off towards to her and set it atop her lap._

 _"I assume you haven't eaten yet," I stated casually, taking a step back to give her room to eat._

 _"No, I haven't….um, thank you."_

 _"Not a problem," I answered._

 _"What about ours?" Potter asked suddenly, faking a pout and looking ridiculous._

 _"I believe it'd be where it's supposed to be; the Great Hall," Tom replied; making it the first thing he'd said since he arrived and making me smirk._

 _"Oh, but Tom, I thought we were such great friends," Potter responded sarcastically._

 _"It would appear you were wrong," Tom huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, "Now if you would move along it would be greatly appreciated."_

 _"What for?" Norbert questioned, raising an eyebrow._

 _"We have some things to discuss with Ms. Macmillan here," I responded, grabbing a discarded chair from the wall and moving it to her bedside before sitting myself into it gracefully._

 _"What could you possibly have to discuss with her?" Leach bristled, "I'm a prefect for Gryffindor, I'm sure I could handle whatever needs to be discussed."_

 _"And I am head boy," Tom reminded him, "I have precedence. Now, I believe you were planning to head to the Great Hall for supper?"_

 _The boys grumbled to themselves, but got up; Potter letting Leach use his good shoulder for leverage as he limped from the Infirmary, the doors closing almost silently behind them._

 _Tom seemed quite pleased that they were gone and turned to the girl with a smile as he asked casually, "Now, where were we?"_

 _"Um, I…I don't know," she said nervously, glancing down at the food and frowning. It was odd to see someone so nervous around Tom. Everyone was usually so taken with him…well other than Dumbledore but Tom didn't particularly like him either. Perhaps the girl really was hiding something._

 _I noticed her look at the food longingly but not make a move toward it. "Eat it," I encouraged, "It won't bite."_

 _"I have some questions for you," Tom continued, moving toward her and sitting himself at the foot of her bed. She looked annoyed and I had to fight the laugh that threatened to erupt._

 _"Ms. Macmillan, I have some serious questions for you that I expect to have answered immediately," Tom began, not waiting for an answer as he continued, "I happen to know for a fact that you did not previously attend Durmstrang before coming to this institution. You do not have the coloring of someone who attended there as all the others do, nor the accent, or the demeanor."_

 _I glanced over at the girl, her eyes appeared to be glazed over, she wasn't paying attention; I stifled a smirk, Tom wasn't going to be happy._

 _"Not only that but you somehow managed to get in without Madam Oxkin's notice which tells me that you were trying to sneak in. You wouldn't need to sneak into the library unless you had something to hide; what are you hiding? Don't think I won't figure it out. I can figure out anything. I am considered the brightest student at Hogwarts and if you think-"_

 _"She's not paying attention mate," I finally interrupted before he went further into his tirade._

 _"What?" Tom asked, turning to look at me before settling his gaze on her to see that it was true, she really wasn't paying attention at all. "Are you even listening?" Tom asked annoyed before suddenly thumping her lightly on the leg closest to him causing her to jump, still in the confines of her blanket._

 _"What?" she gasped, the food on her tray spilling all over the blankets at her sudden movement._

 _Tom jumped up and away from her, alarmed. I couldn't stop the snicker under my breath at the entire situation despite the glare thrown my way by Tom. We suddenly turned in fascination as the girl moved her hand over her lap and all the remnants of the mess vanished from the blankets and the tray, leaving everything brilliantly clean. If I didn't know any better I'd suspect that it was a Scourgify which was not a usual feminine cleaning charm; besides the fact that I wasn't aware birds were even learning to perform wandless magic let along something nonverbal. That was quite advanced. I spared a glance toward Tom to see he clearly thought the same._

 _"Did you just preform wandless nonverbal magic?" Tom asked in amazement. I noticed her look up at him alarmed; as though she hadn't even realized it. She was performing wandless nonverbal magic in such great quantities that it didn't even cross her notice; amazing._

 _"Um…" she stuttered out._

 _"Because I know only a few spells wandlessly and even fewer wandlessly_ and _nonverbally and all of the professors say that I'm incredibly advanced."_

 _"Um, I was considered quite advanced at Durmstrang," she replied. Clearly she hadn't been listening. He already knew she hadn't gone to Durmstrang._

 _We seemed to settle into an awkward silence in which the two us just seemed to stare at her when she suddenly interrupted with, "What?"_

 _"Nothing," Tom was quick to assure, "It's just…well…"_

 _"Most of the pure-blooded girls here aren't very concerned with being great witches," I finished._

 _She looked mad at that which was confusing…was it not the same at Durmstrang…from what I understood it was even worse there. Tom's theory about her not being from Scandinavia was looking more and more likely, but if she wasn't from there, where was she from?_

 _"That's not to say you can't," I quickly corrected, not wanting to anger her too much in our first real conversation, "It's just that with the limited career options for women, most pureblooded girls at Hogwarts don't concern themselves with the prospect of careers."_

 _The angry look on her face melted away as though she was trying not to argue. She then nodded and commented diplomatically, "So…what were we talking about?"_

 _"Ahh yes," Tom stated with a cough, "We were actually just wondering some general things about you. Nothing too serious or anything; it's just that it's not every day that we meet a witch in the way we met you." It seemed that Tom was changing his tactics, perhaps the direct approach of demanding the truth wasn't the best way of going about it with her; I couldn't help but agree._

 _"You mean, collapsed under a pile of books in the library," she replied, a hint of a smile gracing her lips; we simply nodded in agreement._

 _"Yeah," Tom replied._

 _"So you're in Gryffindor then?" I questioned motioning toward her robes, which, now that Tom mentioned it, did look odd._

 _"Yes," she nodded, pulling the blanket up over herself self-consciously, "I've already talked to Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore - they put an old hat on my head and it decided that I was to be placed in Gryffindor."_

 _"The sorting hat," Tom clarified, "It's put on most students in first year during the Welcome Feast, but with the transfers they've taken to doing the sorting privately to keep from singling the students out." She nodded in agreement._

 _"What are you boys doing?" a voice huffed. I turned to spot Madam Treyhart, "I don't believe I told you that it was visiting hours."_

 _"Our apologies Madam Treyhart, we just wanted to formally introduce ourselves as well as keep her company seeing as Potter and Leach both snuck out of here just as fast they could," Tom stated with an innocent smile. I smirked at the clever wording Tom always had._

 _"Oh those two," she huffed annoyed, looking toward the two abandoned beds before turning back to us, "I expect you both gone by the time I get back. She needs her rest."_

 _"Of course Madam Treyhart," we replied together, as we sometimes did. The female teachers found it 'cute' and we found that we were able to get away with more._

 _She nodded once, then shut and locked her office door with the flick of her wand before she walked briskly from the Hospital Wing._

 _"Now that she's gone…" Tom stated with relief, trailing off as he moved toward her with one of his conniving smiles._

 _"Are you going to kill me?" she suddenly sputtered out._

 _"What?" Tom sputtered back, glancing at me, though I simply shrugged my shoulders in equal confusion…where had that come from, "Nuu no. NO! Why? Is there a reason we should?"_

 _"No," she replied quickly, "It's just; you looked so serious right there I wasn't entirely sure."_

 _"We're not going to kill you," I assured from beside her; watching as she jumped, apparently startled again. She seemed to be as jumpy as a rabbit. There was an awkward silence that was beginning to make me uncomfortable…why were we talking about killing people…and why was she so jumpy?_

 _"Sooo," I finally continued, "I guess that's it then?" I watched her shrug her shoulders and noticed Riddle glare at me; I simply gave him my signature Malfoy smirk, his glare deepened._

 _"I am feeling quite worn," she replied, causing both of us to turn and look at her curiously._

 _"Well that won't do," Riddle commented, "We'll leave you to rest then. We hope to see you tomorrow."_

 _"Tomorrow then," she replied, forcing a pained smile and nodding her head to us before we nodded, turned, and left the Hospital Wing._

 _"Well that was interesting," I commented flatly, walking beside Tom as we made our way toward the Dungeons._

 _"I still had more questions," Tom huffed annoyed, turning to glare at me before stomping ahead in some sort of childish tantrum._

 _I sighed and ran to catch up. "Perhaps we should befriend her," I suggested to the irate boy now beside me, "If we were friends, maybe she'd tell us the truth."_

 _"Befriend her," he repeated, wrinkling his nose in distaste, "Are we ruddy birds, Brax?"_

 _"Well, you have to remember that the girl is all alone in a new place with no one to rely on," I continued, "And she's already met us and Potter and Leach. We just need to be there for her and befriend her and she'll tell us whatever we want to know. Girls are all ruddy gossips as it is anyway."_

 _"That's perfect Brax," Tom replied with a wolfish grin, "We shall befriend her and discover just what she's hiding. This knowledge shall stay between us."_

 _"Yaxley and Black?" I questioned him curiously._

 _"For now, no; leave them in the dark as well," Tom decided after a moment of thought, "The less they know about the interworkings of this plan the better."_

* * *

 **Feel free to leave me a review letting me know what you think if you'd like; I'd be thrilled to hear your thoughts.  
**


	11. Brax, Tom, Ryland, and the New Girl

**Here is some more from the Slytherin side. I figured I'd do a multi-upload.**

* * *

 _I was sitting beside Black and Yaxley, Tom sitting across from Ryland as we tiredly stuffed eggs and sausage into our faces. I'd stayed up half the night thinking about how to 'befriend' her. I'd given Tom the idea and now I was actually regretting it. What had I gotten myself into? No matter who she was or where she came from she was still a pureblooded girl and there wasn't much that I knew about pureblooded girls. For one, I didn't much care. I was planning to be the Minister or Magic or something of the like and I could care less about the wife I had beside me on the way as long as she provided me with an heir and kept her mouth shut in public, but otherwise…I didn't know much. I knew they weren't supposed to be alone with a man; that was why they were always surrounded by loads of other birds. I suspected that it was some sort of rule._

 _I brought a forkful of food to my mouth, though it never made it as I heard, "This is Myone Macmillan, our new seventh year Gryffindor transfer from Durmstrang." I glanced up and moved my fork back to my plate as I eyed that obnoxious mudblood girl introduce Macmillan to the rest of the Gold and Red brood._

 _"Do you need help," a voice asked curiously, causing me to look away from the new girl and look instead to the girl beside me, Lestrange her name was, I think._

 _"What?" I sneered, annoyed at her already for disrupting my thinking._

 _"Do you need help," she repeated, glancing down at my plate before looking back up at my face and I looked down to realize that I had missed my plate when I put my fork down, the food that I had meant to put back on the plate was now on my lap with Ryland and Alphard stifling laughter._

 _"Are you asking to feed me?" I snarled furiously, glaring at her so angrily that I heard her 'eep' and quickly look back to her group of friends who all carefully avoided looking at me._

 _I chanced a glance at Tom who smirked and raised a brow at me, before going back to reading his book and I muttered a "shut up" to the boys on either side of me who were both still trying to stifle their laughter. I quickly finished eating and left for the library, making sure to avoid looking at the new girl for the rest of the time I sat in the Great Hall._

* * *

 _I knew I needed to be getting to class so I quickly packed my belongings, bid adew to Madam Oxkin, and made my way in the direction of Potions. It didn't take long before I noticed a thick mane of curly brown hair bobbing slightly with each step. She turned her head ever so slightly and I immediately recognized her, new girl._

 _"It appears my luck is with me today," I called out with a smirk, causing her to spin about and come face to face with me, "Only just this morning I'd thought to myself, 'I wonder if I'll see Ms. Macmillan today' and here you are."_

 _"Here I am," she repeated with a gleam in her eyes, "You wouldn't happen to be going to Potions, would you?"_

 _"Potions?" I questioned, pretending to think on it for a moment as though I wasn't entirely sure, "I am. You are as well I suspect."_

 _"You suspect correctly," she nodded. I couldn't stop a smile from flicking across my face before I quickly suppressed it._

 _"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk a lady to her class," I remarked, wanting to ensure that she walked with me and didn't run into any of the Gryffindors in potions and wander off with them instead. There weren't many to choose from but better to be safe than sorry. I couldn't help but smirk as I remembered that we only had three at our table now the Alphard opted out of NEWT potions this year. Many of the others wanted to join our table but we had declined, stating that we were better with three than making them our forth. We weren't above being cruel._

 _"You can join our group if you like, we only have three and the other groups have four…but only if you want to, of course," I said kindly knowing full well that Slughorn would put her with us either way, at least this way it felt like an option._

 _"That's fine," she replied. I pointed out where she could sit once we'd made it into the classroom and she carefully set all her books out on the table, much like Tom tended to do before settling in._

 _"So how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" I asked her curiously._

 _"I like it," she shrugged, "I've met some interesting people since I've been out of the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindors sure are a rowdy bunch."_

 _"That's an understatement," I scoffed, "That lot wouldn't know subtlety if it slapped them in the face." She grinned at some sort of joke only she knew but said nothing; this girl was full of secrets._

 _I noticed Tom coming up from behind her as her back was to the door but I didn't say anything, knowing how much he liked sneaking up on people._

 _"Ah Ms. Macmillan, it is quite delightful to see you here in seventh year potions I must say," Tom said from right behind her, making her jump before taking the seat beside her and setting his books out in a similar arrangement._

 _"Not expecting me?" she questioned, giving him a challenging eye._

 _"I couldn't quite determine at the time," he responded, "Though I can honestly say that I am not disappointed by your presence."_

 _"Who's the brawd," Ryland asked curiously as he came around the table and sat beside me._

 _"This is Myone Macmillan," I replied, noting how Ryland nodded his head in response, most likely surprised that Tom and I were voluntarily talking to a girl._

 _"Names Yaxley, but call me Ryland. My father's Yaxley and I'd rather not be associated if you don't mind," Ryland mentioned casually, and I smiled at the test. While the statement was true, most pureblooded girls didn't have the gall to call a man they weren't either being courted by or related to by their first name, it was a sign of incredible familiarity and he was testing the water with her. He did hate to be called Yaxley; that much was true. That was one of the many reasons he didn't like talking to girls. This was one of the rare female rules that I did know as we saw it in action all day long._

 _She nodded her head and stood from her stool to reach over the cauldron to shake his hand, "Myone Macmillan. I don't mind either but I hear there are other Macmillans here so it might avoid confusion to call me Myone."_

 _"Noted," he said with a grin. He was now allowed to call her Myone. He sure was proud of himself, "Now this one I may not mind…even if she is a Gryffindor." Tom and I laughed at that when we realized that despite being pureblood and clearly not fit for pureblood society she would be much more approachable and tolerable than most girls._

 _I watched Slughorn make his way into the room and head to his desk, "Sorry I'm late gentleman…and lady. You should be finishing up your papers on the first of the four potions and then as a group, will be deciding on your two potions for the remainder of the year."_

 _I glanced at Tom to see him leaning over and whispering to Macmillan and realized she must have asked about the assignment, she was apparently quite interested in potions, "There are four potions that we should be proficient in by the end of the year but because of issues during fifth year, we are regrettably behind, so Slughorn's decided to have us write papers on the four potions and then have us choose two of the potions to do as a group. Make sense?"_

 _"Yes, thank you," she responded._

 _"So..." Slughorn concluded, "I want your final potion decisions on my desk by the end of class. You have the rest of the time to work."_

 _"Watcha' wan do then?" Ryland asked curiously, leaning on his hand looking bored._

 _"What are the options?" she asked curiously, and all three of us turned to look at her oddly._

 _"Oh, guess that bit is important," I smirked, "The four potions are Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, and Polyjuice Potion. Since Polyjuice and Veritaserum both take about a month you choose one of the two and then choose between Amortentia and Felix Felicis since they both take around six months."_

 _"Oh, alright," she said, nodding in agreement._

 _"So let's start with Veritaserum or Polyjuice," Tom began diplomatically, pulling out a piece of parchment and wetting his quill._

 _"Well, if it's all the same to you lot I'd prefer Veritaserum over Polyjuice," she shrugged._

 _"Why?" Ryland asked curiously, asking what we all wanted to know._

 _"I made Polyjuice in my second year, and I'd much rather brew Veritaserum as I understand it to be quite challenging."_

 _"Second year?" Tom asked in disbelief._

 _"You really are rather brilliant aren't you," I added with a grin, she was going to be quite interesting._

 _"Veritaserum it is then," Tom finalized, writing it along the parchment, "Next: Amortentia or Felix Felicis?"_

 _"You brew either of those?" Ryland asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I haven't, no," she confirmed, "Either would be satisfactory to me."_

 _"I prefer Felix Felicis myself," Tom commented, "Matters of the heart matter little to me while luck may be of use. Plus, we've all smelled Amortentia last year if you lot remember."_

 _"Yes," we agreed. Mine smelled like her…can't be forced to remember that now can I?_

 _"Unless Ms. Macmillan is seeking to make some unsuspecting man fall for her I vote for Felix Felicis."_

 _"You've caught me," she smirked, causing us to look to her a bit confused._

 _"I've spent seven years getting O's in Potions all for this moment, so that I can make Amortentia and make some unsuspecting bloke fall for me," she continued and we couldn't help but look at her nervously. She suddenly started to laugh and went on to say, "Put me down for Felix Felicis you dolts."_

 _We smiled nervously, concerned about the possibility that what she said was true. While we had sarcasm between ourselves we'd never heard a girl say anything as a joke to us before and as such we weren't entirely sure if it was actually a joke or a truthful statement. I wouldn't put it past some of the girls here at Hogwarts to get to seventh year potions simply to make Amortentia and get a man._

 _I looked up to see Tom coming back the table with Slughorn in tow and realized that he must have turned in our assignment. "It seems I've missed you my dear," he said when he arrived at her side as he eyed her curiously, he outstretched his hand and smiled, "I'm Professor Horace Slughorn and you are…"_

 _"Myone Macmillan," she responded, standing and taking his hand._

 _"Ahh a Macmillan, wonderful family, any relation to Pyfus Macmillan?"_

 _"Not that I know of sir," she replied, "But we could be, we are a rather large brood."_

 _"That you are," he agreed before turning to the rest of us, "And you chose not a better group of lads anywhere. These boys will be sure to keep you on the right path, won't you boys?"_

 _"Yes," we assured with a quick nod. "Now, settle in and finish up your papers. Ms. Macmillan, we are writing papers on the four potions: their properties, uses, history, ingredients, etc. I believe the boys can tell you the potions we will be studying this semester."_

 _"They've already informed me professor and I'm already quite familiar with all four."_

 _"Excellent," he smiled, "I hope to see excellent marks from you then." She nodded and he turned his back to us, moving back to his desk and settling in, the room having nothing above a low mumbling of conversation throughout the rest of the class period._

 _As class ended Tom called over Caspar Crouch and despite the boy's reluctance, he approached the table of intimidating Slytherins, "Yes Tom?"_

 _"This is Ms. Macmillan," Tom introduced, "She is a Gryffindor, as you can clearly see, and is in need of someone to take her to Charms. As we are not in that class with your house, it would be prudent for you to ensure that she makes it there safely."_

 _"I'm sure I can find my own way there Riddle," she huffed annoyed. She didn't include the Mr. as was proper for a pureblooded girl to do; she apparently did whatever she wanted._

 _"None the less, Crouch you shall take her to Charms, am I understood?"_

 _"Of course Tom," Crouch responded, smiling at the girl nervously, before leading the way toward Charms; and her odd self, disappearing around the corner._

* * *

 _"So-" Ryland began, trailing off as we made our way to Care of Magical Creatures, "How am I just finding out about this bird now?"_

 _"We only just found out about her yesterday," Tom responded, leading the way out of the castle and out onto the grounds toward the forest._

 _"She agreed to call me Ryland," he added as an afterthought, smirking as he hopped down off a rock onto the grass path._

 _"Thank you," Tom replied, "I hadn't been there and am quite pleased that you are providing me with the play by play."_

 _"What?" he asked confused._

 _"Muggle-term," I replied, Ryland nodding his head as Tom shook his head in disgust not realizing his slip. Not many at Hogwarts knew of Tom's true heritage and those that did knew who and when to speak of it. Most of the others assumed him to be pureblooded and he had as many marriage proposals as the rest of us._

 _"So you still haven't told me about this bird," Ryland stated annoyed, finding a stump near the designated classroom space and tossing his book onto it, "It's not like you to make friends with a brawd at all let alone a new one. How do you know she's not a looney?"_

 _I noticed Tom shrug and I smirked, we had no idea, she very well could be a looney, but she was a very interesting looney._

 _Hearing voices gaining volume, I looked up to see Lupin and Prince making their way down to the classroom area, talking as though they were sharing some sort of secret, though they were probably just talking about some assignment, as Ravenclaws were one to do._

 _"Malfoy, Riddle, Yaxley," Prince stated flatly, his face showing no emotion as usual._

 _"Hello Prince," Tom responded, cordially though not particularly friendly. Lupin simply nodded his head, but didn't say anything, choosing to find a seat along the fencing instead._

 _"Have you seen the new Gryffindor girl?" a voice asked curiously, as it joined Prince and Lupin, a voice I recognized as Irving Crouch, Caspar's eight month younger brother and another Ravenclaw._

 _"Another?" Prince snarled out unimpressed, "Delightful."_

 _"Caspar says that she's quite friendly and she isn't like the other girls," Irving supplied excitedly, sometimes I couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten into Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Lupin asked confused, "'not like other girls'?"_

 _"How should I know?" Irving responded with a shrug, "I'm not my brother, am I?"_

 _Ryland grinned as though he'd somehow discovered the answer to life's greatest secret and said nothing, simply watching as the class filled in and Kettleburn arrived. I turned and stared my friend down in disbelief at his excitement over something so trivial when he leaned closer and whispered, "She's still considered to be a mystery and we've got the exclusive." Since when did Ryland sound as though he worked for the Daily Prophet?_

* * *

 _After Care of Magical Creatures was lunch and then a free period as it was the time when we had the 'opportunity' to take divination; though none of us had felt oh so inclined. That was a wooly subject at the best of times and typically considered a girl's subject, so now that it was no longer required for OWLs, we used the time in the library studying._

 _After meeting up with Alphard during Care of Magical Creatures and sticking together throughout lunch, we made our way to the library and settled in to our usual table in our usual spots, thankful that most of the girls throughout the school were either in Divination or Transfiguration._

 _"What has Ryland looking so odd," Alphard asked curiously, poking said boy with the ink dipped end of his quill._

 _"Oi," he huffed, waving the quill away before scourgifying himself in annoyance, "If you must know, I met my future wife today."_

 _I couldn't help but look at him rather perplexed, "Wife? How did that happen? You talked to her for a full hour and you've already made the decision that you're going to marry her."_

 _"Well look at Alph," Ryland replied indignantly, "He's trapped marrying Flint the harpy and he's never even spoken to her."_

 _"Quite proud of that, mate," Alphard replied with a wink and a smirk, "If I can, I'll never speak to her, wife or not."_

 _"Besides, the girl's at least interesting," Ryland shrugged._

 _"She's still a Gryffindor," Tom scoffed, "Where the overly confident and fool-hardy reign."_

 _"What year was that in the sorting hat's song?" Alphard asked curiously, pretending to think it over hard._

 _"Shut it," Tom responded, "I have Care of Magical Creatures homework to do."_

 _"Don't let us stop you then," Alphard laughed out, pulling out his books and thumping them hard onto the tabletop, earning a glare from the Head Boy, "So, Ryland's new bird?"_

 _"She's not his new bird," I replied quickly, "She's the new girl and she's just…a bit…different."_

 _"Different how?" Alphard asked curiously, biting on the end of his quill in interest._

 _"Dunno yet," Ryland commented with a shrug, "I'm hoping in a good way. I mean, she's obviously a pureblood as she's a Durmstrang student so it's all good there-"_

 _I shared a look with Tom and we both froze, we'd both assumed she was pureblood too. Durmstrang will only take Purebloods, it was a fact; but we'd already determined that she wasn't a Durmstrang student…and with the way she talked, what if she wasn't a pureblood at all? Tom raised an eyebrow at me indicating another question we'd have to figure out the answer to before going back to his parchment and continuing to scratch along the page._

 _I huffed to myself but didn't say anything aloud as Tom still didn't want Alphard or Ryland privy to this information._

 _"Well if she's so great," Alphard began, munching on the end of his phoenix feather quill, "Perhaps I'll see if mother would be willing to change the contract from Flint to this new Macmillan girl."_

 _"You've never even met her," Ryland huffed in annoyance, glaring at the boy across the way._

 _"So, plenty of arranged marriages began with people who'd never met," Alphard shrugged._

 _"No one's marrying her," I replied, holding the bridge of my nose in frustration, "We barely know her, she's a new transfer, she's a bit odd, sure, but that doesn't constitute your seemingly instantaneous infatuation, let it go."_

 _The two boys huffed, but nodded and went to start their schoolwork, Tom nodding gratefully at the ending of their idiocy._

* * *

 _After the break was History of Magic. It was incredibly boring but necessary if any of us were going to work in the Ministry later in life as it was a required NEWT for consideration. I sat beside Ryland and Tom beside Alphard as the boys seemed to be having some sort of fight since the argument over who got to marry the new girl. They were acting like idiots and both Tom and I had told them so. I think they were finally getting it through their heads and were getting on a bit better as we made it to class but Tom still wanted them separated to ensure that he wouldn't be annoyed out of his mind for the next two hours._

 _History of Magic was taught by an old man we all simply called Binns. He didn't seem to even acknowledge that Grindelwald was happening or that there was any sort of trouble on the horizon, he literally seemed to live in history. I noticed him walk into class and make his way to the front of the room where he first took attendance and then began to drawl on about the Goblin Wars that he'd already taught us three years ago._

 _I turned to see Alphard smile and bid us ado before disillusioning himself and slipping out of class, he was skiving, lucky bastard._

* * *

 _We were heading down to supper after History of Magic when we noticed Macmillan sneaking about. She was glancing around corners and running behind columns, all the while trying to look as though she was doing nothing suspicious at all._

 _"Ah, Ms. Macmillan we meet again," Tom said with a smile as we reached her and forced her to come to a dead stop in front of us. "If I didn't know better I'd say you knew your way around this castle more than you let on."_

 _"I was just…" she began as we turned her in the opposite direction._

 _"It's time for supper," Ryland stated flatly, "You know that meal at the end of a long day."_

 _"I know what supper is," she replied indignantly, "I was actually going to the library."_

 _"You seem to be very interested in the library," Tom replied curiously, "One might think you're_ UP _to something."_

 _"Perhaps I just wish to study. Perhaps I just want high marks."_

 _"Perhaps," he replied, with a shrug._

 _"Well," I smiled, "Off we go then." We then began to lead her toward the Great Hall as Ryland attempted to strike up conversation,_

 _"So where were you coming from?"_

 _"Traditional Studies," she replied with clear distaste in her voice. Tom and I looked at each other curiously, that class was strictly for Pureblooded girls; perhaps she was a pureblood, otherwise she'd managed to fool Dippet, Dumbledore, and Madam Black and that seemed a bit steep._

 _"Ahh," he nodded, "Oh course. Though, I get the feeling you didn't enjoy it. Most of the girls I know like that class best. They say it's the most challenging and she teaches them the most they can use in the real world."_

 _"Who told you that?" she asked in disbelief._

 _"My sister," Ryland shrugged, sheepishly, "But she really did say it helped her. When she got married she said that class saved her life. Apparently her mother-in-law was a real harpy."_

 _"Oh," she responded with a nod. Persephone was a great deal older than Ryland but he'd been there during the wedding when she'd married a Crabbe, oh he remembered her crying about how she didn't want to marry the brute and whatnot but she'd held herself poised like a proper pureblooded lady during the ceremony and that was all that mattered._

 _"So how was it?" I asked curiously, "We don't talk to a lot of girls, so that's one of the classes we blokes don't know much about."_

 _"Apparently neither do I," she replied with a huff._

 _"What do you mean?" Tom asked curiously._

 _"Well I was informed that I was 'dim' today in Traditional Studies," she snarled out angrily._

 _"Who said that?" I questioned curiously, trying to stifle a laugh._

 _"Those Carrow girls," she replied, her nose crinkling in distaste._

 _"Ohhh," we all replied together making her suddenly laugh a bit._

 _"You know they've dubbed themselves Mrs. Riddle and Mrs. Malfoy right?" she asked us curiously._

 _"Doesn't surprise me," Ryland smirked, "Though it does amuse me greatly. They've been keen on them for years."_

 _"Really?" she smirked, I scoffed at her smile and cringed; those girls were idiots._

 _"Oh shut it," I grumbled._

 _"Oh come on Malfoy," she smiled and I couldn't help but look at her curiously as she called me by my last name so casually, "They've got the hots for you."_

 _"The what?" I asked confused._

 _"Nothing," she responded embarrassed, "Nevermind." We couldn't help but continue to stare at her expectantly, "Oh shut up you prats. We're here. I'm leaving." She really was a crude little thing. She rushed away in a huff that caused us to snicker a bit and we moved to the Slytherin table, watching as she struggled to sit with her bunchy skirts before giving up and sitting side-saddle._

 _I looked over at her curiously, it was as though she was one of the boys and it was odd. Tom looked over at me and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing; we would definitely be needing to keep an eye on her. Black and Avery joined us at the table and spoke to Ryland as I settled in to eat, this year was definitely going to be interesting indeed._


	12. The Invitation to Hogsmeade

**Another Chapter for your reading pleasure...**

* * *

"Wait," Draco stated flatly with suspiciously narrowed eyes, halting the conversation quickly, "You're telling me that you tricked her and lied about being her friend. That it was a ploy?"

"He is a Slytherin," Granger confirmed with a shrug.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Draco asked his grandmother curiously, eying her sitting beside her husband, a man who just stated that he only became her friend because he thought she was hiding something.

"It doesn't surprise me," she shrugged, "You have to remember Draco that I'd dealt with you for seven years; very little a Malfoy does surprises me much anymore and I was just as skeptical of them at the time. I mean, look at it from my point of view, Lord Voldemort-" Draco cringed "-was trying to befriend me, I was almost 50 years in the past, and apparently I wasn't considered very smart anymore…I was having my own issues and concerning myself with whether or not a Malfoy was genuinely trying to be my friend or not was not my top concern."

Draco nodded, seeming to understand where she was coming from.

 _After I'd settled in at the quiet end of the Gryffindor table, Margaret joined me for supper with a smile; Elspeth, Lindou, and Lilou flanking her. "I heard about what happened in Traditional Studies," she said with a look that appeared to be somewhere between sympathy and disgust._

 _I nodded but didn't respond aloud as the girls sat around me. "We sit a row behind you," Lilou informed me, motioning to herself and Elspeth, "But I don't think you noticed. You seemed a bit preoccupied."_

 _"I saw you with the Slytherins," Elspeth said in a voice I recognized from my time, one of disdain._

 _"Yes," I replied with a scowl, "The Carrows were…something else."_

 _"Macnair as well," Margaret huffed, "You might not have a problem since you're a pureblood but they go out of their way to make the lives of Muggleborns and Halfbloods hard. Just – watch out for them."_

 _"Alright," I replied tentatively, pausing to think. I hadn't really thought about the fact that they thought I was a pureblood. Would they be rude to me like I was used to in my time if they knew the truth? I guess it was possible, probable even. I didn't like all of this second guessing._

 _Life was so much easier back home where I knew what to expect: Harry would be there to be kind and helpful, Ron would put his foot in his mouth, Malfoy would say something rude, and I would continue to be at the top of my class._

 _Here though; Malfoy was kind and smiled at me, Potter was causing me to lose house points and pulling pranks, I wasn't anywhere near the highest in marks, and Greyback was grinning at me like a cat that ate the canary; though the analogy wasn't far off._

 _Speaking of Greyback, he seemed to be staring at me expectantly from a few seats down the way. "Yes?" I questioned curiously._

 _"I hear you were talking to the Slytherins in Traditional Studies," he asked curiously, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity._

 _"Perhaps," I replied cryptically, "Why?"_

 _"Did you talk to Alessandra?" he asked curiously._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Apparently she didn't speak to the love of your life," Margaret smirked smugly into her chipped potatoes._

 _Greyback turned pink but didn't comment, looking down at his food as his friends laughed at his expense. Charlus turned to me and smiled, "Alessandra Lestrange is in your Traditional Studies class and a Slytherin. For some reason our Fen here thinks that she'll give him a moment of her time." I covered the scar on my arm reflexively at the name Lestrange but forced a smile in Charlus direction._

 _"Too bad she won't sully herself by speaking with a lowly half-blood," Norbert added with an uppity mocking tone._

 _"She just needs to see how great we are…" Greyback mumbled under his breath but I was done listening, moving my attention from the boy to the head table, eying the staff. Many hadn't been in attendance for either of the previous two meals but seemed to desire supper._

 _I could see Dippet at the center of the table conversing with Professors Slughorn and Dumbledore, one on either side of him. I recognized Professor Kettleburn from when I went to Hogwarts though he had retired when Hagrid had taken the position as Professor for Care of Magical Creatures and had many more appendages that I was used to seeing. Beside him I spotted someone I couldn't believe, Professor Binns but without the familiar glow I had come to expect from the ghost of a teacher. I couldn't believe that he hadn't died yet._

 _Otherwise there was a stern looking man talking with a kind looking woman in purple robes, Madam Black glaring opening at the students, and a man stuffing his face as though the food was about to run off his plate._

 _I looked back down at my plate and sighed, turning to introduce myself properly to Lilou and Lindou. "Sorry I've haven't properly introduced myself yet," I apologized, "I'm Myone Macmillan."_

 _"It's nice to meet you," they responded together. The curly haired brunette smiled and wiped her hands delicately on her napkin before stretching out her hand across the table to shake,_

 _"I'm Lilou Selwyn." I felt as though I'd heard that last name before but couldn't place where. Ugh, yet another reason to pay more attention to things._

 _"And I'm Lindou Dunbar," the other girl smiled, her strawberry blonde hair in a delicate updo. The girls seemed nice and tolerable and quite fitting to be my roommates; I would've preferred them over my current ones at the very least but I still definitely preferred my time over this one._

 _The girls talked amongst themselves for the majority of supper after that, which was fine with me, it allowed me time to think. How to get home? That was my next big project. It couldn't be too difficult when it was so easy to get here. I'd just need to get into the library. Hopefully I'd be back in my own bed by curfew._

"What?" Myone asked Draco curiously, eying his skeptical look.

"You can't honestly have me believe that you thought that you'd be home before the night was over?" Draco questioned curiously.

"I did," she confirmed, "I was known for finding the solutions to the most difficult of problems you must remember."

"Yeah, in your time," Draco scoffed, "But in the 40's you were considered an idiot."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she questioned annoyed, glaring at him in a way that he'd come to associate with his father, it really was odd to realize that Mudblood Granger would be his father's mother.

"A bit," he admitted with a shrug.

"Anyway," Myone continued,

 _After supper, I informed my new roommates that I'd be going to the library to study and would meet them at the Portrait of the Fat Lady that evening._

"That's where the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room is?" Draco asked with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Yes dear, now stop interrupting," she chastised.

 _They informed me that the password was 'Ministry of Magic' (Leach had chosen it this time) and I had gone off to the library to begin my research._

 _I made it to the library without being accosted on the way, nodded cordially to the librarian who seemed much more lenient than Madam Pince, and moved to where the scene of the crime had occurred; so to speak._

 _Everything had already been picked up and the shelf holding the book I had been reaching for had been completely cleared out. Probably the Headmaster was trying to find me a way home on his own, how nice of him; but that didn't help me at the moment. I was still trapped here in the wrong time and the books that could help me most were gone._

 _I sighed annoyed and began to scour the shelves for books on time travel, grabbing everything that I saw and moving them all to my usual table in the back corner of the library before settling in for what I expected was going to be a grueling night._

 _I'd been sitting there for at least an hour, my head in my hands in exasperation, when I heard the chair on the other side of the table screech across the masonry of the floor and a thump as someone placed their books onto the tabletop._

 _I couldn't see what they looked like as my stacks of tomes sat so tall that they covered my view but I suspected that if I ignored whomever it was, perhaps they would ignore me as well._

 _It seemed to work as we continued to work on our own studies in silence and I completely forgot that they were there in my frustration. I wasn't finding anything. Everything I'd found about time travel was theoretical. There were no working time travel devices like Time Turners and everything else was based on idea rather than testing. It seemed that here, time travel was impossible._

 _"The library is closing dears," the librarian informed me as she passed by the table before taking her leave back to her desk, the books on the return cart reshelving themselves. I sighed at my fruitless endeavor and stood from my spot, stacking the books back up to carry them to the shelving cart._

 _I glanced down as I moved the books about and froze, sitting just on the other side of my book barrier was what could only be described as Sirius Black. My mind whirled as I mumbled out, "Sirius?"_

 _What if I hadn't gone through time at all and had died and this was where the dead ended up? So far everyone I'd met was most likely dead with the exception of Slughorn, Muriel, Amicus, and Tessie and I wasn't even completely sure about them. The man looked up at me and smiled, only further confirming my suspicions that he was in fact, Sirius Black._

 _"Hello," he stated, placing his parchment into his book and closing it to hold his place before tucking his things away._

 _"Hello," I responded, stiffly, still in disbelief._

 _He stuck out his hand and smiled, "I'm Alphard…Alphard Black."_

 _"Hello," I sputtered out again, for lack of a better response, "I'm…I'm Myone Macmillan…I'm new."_

 _"Ohhh," he smiled, trailing off at that, "So you're the new girl then. I've heard a great deal about you."_

 _"I can't say the same it seems," I responded before repeating his name as I tried to place it on the family tree from Grimmauld Place, "Alphard." He froze and stared at me curiously when I said his name before covering it up and nodding cordially._

 _"Are you heading back to your rooms then?" he questioned curiously, noting that I had all my things packed away and that I was attempting to get my books together to take to the shelving cart._

 _"Yes," I responded, allowing him to take my books and lead the way out of the library; dropping them at the shelving cart on the way out. I assumed it to be the custom, letting the man take the woman's books as it seemed women were inept to take care of themselves in this time._

 _"So your new then?" he asked curiously, holding open the door for me before following me out and leading the way down the hallway._

 _"Yes," I said with a smile, "I was a Durmstrang student, but with Grindelwald…"_

 _"I understand," he responded, "You're not the first to come here because of that. So how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"_

 _"It's nice," I replied, "A lot different than I'm used to, but nice."_

 _"Is it a lot different than Durmstrang?" he asked curiously and I froze._

 _"Well…"_

 _"Because I've met some of the other Durmstrang transfers and they assimilate quite well…I guess I always just assumed-" he shrugged._

 _"Well I traveled a lot," I half-lied, "I did go to Durmstrang but not exclusively. I was home schooled a bit and so this is a bit different. Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone just yet." My lie was getting deeper and deeper and I was going to be having trouble keeping it straight soon. This was getting difficult. I really needed to get home soon. Since it obviously wasn't going to happen today, I'd have to speak with Headmaster Dippet tomorrow so he could make sure that I got home tomorrow._

 _"Oh," Alphard nodded, "I understand." We continued to walk in silence for a bit when he suddenly asked, "What are you doing this Saturday?"_

 _I wanted to say, 'Being far far away from here,' but instead responded with, "I don't know, why?"_

 _"Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend," he began, waving his hands in a circular motion, "You know, before the Quidditch match; and since you don't really know anyone yet and I'm sure you need to buy some things…"_

 _"Are you asking me to Hogsmeade?" I questioned curiously, wondering if it meant the same thing here as it did in my time._

 _"Well…" he trailed off, "If you need a chaperone…"_

 _"A chaperone," I huffed, frowning and crinkling my nose in annoyance, "What the bloody hell would I need a chaperone for?"_

 _He looked startled for a minute before gaining his composure and I realized that he probably hadn't said anything wrong. Pureblooded girls probably did need chaperones when going on dates for some ridiculous reason and I'd completely blown it. Alphard Black was most assuredly a pureblood and my outburst probably set off all sorts of alarms._

 _"Your interesting," he smiled, "My offer still stands. Let me know if you do want someone to take you around Hogsmeade, I'd be more than happy to." We continued on in silence and I snuck a glance in his direction. He had a smile on his face and he seemed to be thinking about something. I ignored it and continued on._

 _"This is where we part way," he said suddenly, pausing at a fork in the corridor, "You do know the way to Gryffindor Tower from here, do you not?"_

 _"I do," I responded._

 _"Then I shall bid you ado," he responded with a smile, nodding his head politely and heading in the way I knew the dungeons to be. I smiled a bit despite myself remembering him to be Sirius' favorite Uncle, the one blasted off the tapestry. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad, maybe going with him to Hogsmeade wouldn't be so bad. Oh, who was I kidding, I'd be long gone before Saturday. With a shrug of my shoulders I headed back toward the Gryffindor Common Room._

 _Once I made it back to common room and let myself in with the new password,_ _I followed the stairs to the girl's dorms, and went into the one labeled 'Seventh Year' quickly realizing that the girls I was currently sharing with were already in bed. Yet another thing that seemed to have changed over time, the late night giggling and gossiping._

 _I quickly changed into my pajamas which were now consisting of a pair of shorts that belonged to Ron and a tee-shirt that belonged to Harry that I found in the bottom of my beaded bag. I mean, I had my own pajamas with me but today, today I needed their comfort. I missed them desperately now. I thought I'd be home tonight. I thought that I'd be apologizing to Ron by now; not still here in the past._

 _I climbed into the one vacant bed and sighed sadly, I couldn't wait to go home. I turned over and curled into a ball. This was worse than the six months we spent in hiding searching for horcruxes; at least then I had a sense of purpose - and my best friends._

 _Now…now I just felt lost._

* * *

 **As always, feel free to review if you like but don't feel obligated. I love feedback and don't want it to feel forced.**


	13. Myone Doesn't Stand for Bullying

**Thank you to all of those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

 _When I woke up the next morning I was discombobulated; most of the other girls were already up and getting ready. Margaret was pulling a brush through her hair while sitting at the vanity, Lilou was wearing a towel and French braiding her hair so that it would sit on her shoulder when it was finished, Lindou was leaning against the wall on her bed reading that horrid Traditional Studies book, and Elspeth was still snoring with her covers pulled tight around her._

 _"Oh hello Myone," Margaret greeted, spotting my reflection in the vanity mirror, "I hope we didn't wake you."_

 _"Oh, no," I assured with a sigh, a small part of me wishing that I would've woken up back home, "I'm quite an early riser."_

 _"Ah good," she nodded, turning back to her own reflection. I stretched and let my blankets fall away before noticing the pull of skin on my left arm and froze. By now I was used to the pull; the skin had long since healed over but the scar would be there forever and the skin would pull when stretched for the foreseeable future._

 _At first I'd been proud of it, I was a Mudblood and I wasn't ashamed of my scars, it showed the bravery I held onto during the war; but the pity in everyone's eyes when they'd see it was more than I could take, and after two months of consoling and soft words I'd begun to glamour it simply so others would forget – and they did._

 _Typically the glamour would wear off every three or four days depending on my stress levels and the girls in the dorm would be subjected to it in the morning before I'd gotten a chance to take care of it, but here; no, I was a pureblood here and that was how it needed to stay. I quickly gathered my robes and uniform, covering my arm with them and moving from the seventh year dorms and down the hall to the girl's bath so quickly that it was almost considered a run._

 _Once inside I cast a quick cleaning charm on the robe and uniform as it was the only set I had and got changed, not bothering with a shower as many of the younger girls were in the showers giggling and I didn't look forward to an adventure of that magnitude this morning. I cast a silent glamour over my already covered arm before gathering the tee-shirt and shorts and moving quickly back the seventh year's room._

 _The three awake girls gave me a look as I hastily made my way back inside but they didn't say anything so I didn't let it bother me; instead I put the night clothes back into my bag and got all my things together, I didn't want to leave anything here as I wasn't planning to ever come back._

 _"Breakfast isn't for a little while," Lilou stated casually, fastening a ribbon to hold her braid in place before weaving a few flowers into the now finished do._

 _"Ohh," I replied, only half listening, running through my schedule in my head: First Arithmancy, then Defense against the Dark Arts, then Ancient Runes and finally Alchemy. I would have time between DADA and Ancient Runes to go see Headmaster Dippet about a way home if I skipped lunch which would be fine as long as I got a large breakfast. But should I tell the Headmaster that I wished to stay for Alchemy; that wasn't a class that was offered anymore and I couldn't help but be very interested in taking it, if only for the day. I sighed, no, I needed to get home, not waste time worrying over classes; it was like third year all over again._

 _"Lilou?" Lindou asked curiously, "We have a test tomorrow in Traditional Studies don't we?"_

 _"Yes," Lilou responded and I shuddered, glad to be gone before then._

 _"What is it over?"_

 _"Hand shaking."_

 _"Hand shaking?" I sputtered out, sitting back onto my bed in disbelief. The girls looked at me but said nothing._

 _"Can you test me on it?" Lindou smiled sweetly, closing her textbook and sitting up prim and proper._

 _"Alright," Lilou responded cordially, "When should a lady always shake hands with strangers?"_

 _"When she is a hostess and being introduced to every stranger at their home. When they are being introduced to a relation of their intended husband. When being introduced to a friend of an intimate friend, or when in a conversation with someone she finds that she has a lot in common with."_

 _"Close," Lilou responded, grabbing Lindou's book from the bed as she passed by and opening it to the bookmarked page to read the passage aloud, "When a lady has entered into conversation to any extent with someone to whom she has been introduced, and finds she has much in common with her, she should shake hands on taking leave; but if she has only exchanged a few commonplace sentences, a bow would be all that is necessary."_

 _"Oh, I always have trouble with that one," she sputtered frustrated, hanging her head. "I'll lose points there and the two finger shake for sure."_

 _"Two finger shake?" I asked aloud without realizing._

 _"Yes," Lilou asked curiously, "Are you not familiar? You should probably study, the quiz is tomorrow after all."_

 _"I'm not overly concerned," I shrugged, dismissing the idea. I'd be gone anyway._

 _"Perhaps that's part of the problem," Elspeth stated, sitting up in her bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes before yawning, "You really must study to do well in school. Being a housewife is what we are all striving for but we still have to do well in Traditional Studies if we want to be housewives in worthwhile families."_

 _I turned to the only non-pureblood in the room, other than myself of course, and sighed, "What about you Margaret. How do you feel about all this?"_

 _"I don't know?" she shrugged, continuing with her hair that seemed to be taking forever._

 _"Well, what do you want to be since you apparently can't become a pureblooded housewife?"_

 _"Well, I can still be a housewife, just not a pure one," she replied before continuing, "Or I can become a medi-witch or a teacher or possibly a secretary at some of the lower end positions within the ministry."_

 _"That's it, you don't have any greater aspirations than that?" I asked frustrated at her lack of drive. She was the me of the 40's after all._

 _"What's wrong with that," Margaret huffed, "There aren't many more options in the Muggle world; maybe a stewardess, a typist, or a switchboard operator but that's about all the more there is there."_

 _I froze realizing that I should shut my mouth before I put my foot in it. "Besides," she continued, "There are more and more halfbloods every generation. Who's to say I won't marry a pureblood?"_

 _"I didn't mean anything by it," I backpedaled, realizing that I was rather rude to her._

 _"I know, it's just, purebloods act like I'm dirty and worthless but they don't realize that-"_

 _"We're all pretty much the same," I finished for her sadly, "I know. Trust me, I know."_

 _"Um," Elspeth began slowly, adjusting her jumper as she finished changing, "I don't mean to interrupt your…whatever it is, but it's time for breakfast now and I'm feeling a bit peckish."_

 _"Alright," Lilou smiled, closing Lindou's Traditional Studies book and tossing it to her, "Off we go." I nodded and followed along, knowing that I needed to stop talking so much and just observe, I wasn't going to be here much longer and while I was I just needed to mind my own._

 _We walked to breakfast in silence, an awkward silence to be sure before being bombarded by Potter, Greyback, and Leach._

 _"Hey," Leach smiled, his eyes shining, "How are you ladies this fine morning?"_

 _"What do you want now Mr. Leach?" Margaret grumbled, rolling her eyes at his antics in annoyance._

 _"Oh my dear, only to see your beautiful smile," he responded sarcastically, moving to grab her hand affectionately before she pulled it away in disgust._

 _"Get away from me," she huffed annoyed._

 _"You wound me," he responded, pretending to hold his heart in pain._

 _"I'm sure," she replied, walking away quickly with Elspeth, Lilou, and Lindou following close behind and leaving me in the dust._

 _"Why do you do that?" I questioned curiously, eying Leach as the girls turned the corner and I was left with the three._

 _"What do you mean?" he questioned curiously, pushing his hat back onto his head where it had drifted down from his jumpy behavior._

 _"Why do you pick on her so much?" I repeated curiously._

 _"Dunno," he responded with a shrug, turning to Potter and Greyback who both shrugged in response before turning back to me, "Never really thought about it much."_

 _I was about to question him on that thought when I spotted two girls up ahead, one glaring down at the other. The smaller of the two appearing to attempt to make herself even smaller than she already was. She was being bullied. No, I wasn't going to stand for this, even if I was 50 years in the past._

 _"Sorry boys," I smiled, nodding to the three, "But it seems that there is something that I have to do." They nodded blankly, not fully understanding as I stormed away and toward the two girls in a huff. How dare she pick on that much younger girl like that? How completely horrid._

 _"Excuse me," I huffed, coming up to stand beside the two with a glare, "Excuse me!"_

 _The girls finally turned to look at me curiously as I was able to get a good look at them. The one girl stood tall and beautiful, looking down her nose at me as though she had just accidently eaten a vomit flavored Bott's bean. She had long black hair that hung in loose ringlets around her face, her blue eyes looked like a stormy day with that hint of mercury in them that I found so prevalent in the Black family, and she was tall and thin but with curves that suggested that she was to be good at bearing children. Essentially everything important in this backwards Wizarding World of the past._

 _"You are excused for your oh so rude interruption," the girl huffed, glaring at me in such a menacing way that I'd be frightened if I hadn't just been through a war, "Move along."_

 _"What's your name?" I questioned as though I were a mother chastising someone else's child or as though I were still Head Girl._

 _"Olive Hornsby."_

 _"Well Olive-" I began before she cut me off._

 _"I don't believe I gave you permission to refer to me by my given name," Olive interrupted rudely, keeping her face passive as though sneering or glaring at me was no longer worth her time._

 _I decided to ignore Olive…Ms. Hornsby and turned to the smaller, much shyer girl to my left, who was still appearing to vanish her neck between her shoulders. This girl was not classically beautiful like Olive but she was striking. She had deep soulful black eyes, a stiff pointed nose with sharp angular cheekbones, and long stick straight black hair that hung around her face like a curtain and ended near her elbow. I eyed her curiously, she seemed so familiar. She noticed me looking at her and seemed to shrink farther if possible. I sighed and smiled at her warmly,_

 _"Hi." Receiving no response I continued. "I'm Her…Myone Macmillan," I told her softly, attempting to appear as nonthreatening as possible, "What's your name?"_

 _"Don't bother with her," Olive replied flippantly, "She's a mute."_

 _I glared at Olive before turning back to the girl, "What's your name?" She didn't respond and I couldn't help but wonder if Olive was right._

 _"Well," I replied, settling on the fact that it didn't really matter, "It's time for breakfast; come along." The girl glanced between Olive and I and I motioned her toward me like a frightened puppy, repeating, "Come along."_

 _One last backward glance at Olive and she scuffled her way toward me and trailed behind me about a metre until we turned the corner and Olive vanished from view._

 _"Why," I heard faintly from seemingly out of nowhere._

 _"What?" I asked curiously, apparently she wasn't mute after all._

 _"Why?" she repeated, only a hair louder than before, "Why did you do that?"_

 _"Do what?" I asked in confusion._

 _"Help me?" she questioned and I blanched. I couldn't help but wonder how long this girl had been bullied by Olive Hornsby. Ugh, even her name left a bitter taste in my mouth._

 _"What's your name?" I asked her kindly and she looked up startled._

 _"Eileen." I glanced over her curiously and noticed her Slytherin robes, I would've pegged her for a Hufflepuff with her hesitance and soft spoken words. "Eileen Prince."_

 _My eyes widened as I recognized that name in disbelief; remembering one of my conversations with Harry,_ **'** ** _...there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a Muggle called Tobias Snape and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth…'_** _This was Eileen Prince, this was Professor's Snape's Mum. The man who treated me and my friends like worthless drivel and I'd just saved his Mum from the same thing, the irony._

 _"Hello Eileen," I replied quickly, gathering my wits about me. We settled into a silence for a moment before I began again, "Eileen; how long has Olive…"_

 _"Picked on me," Eileen supplied to which I nodded. The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Since Myrtle Warren died." I frowned for a moment before connecting the dots. Myrtle Warren was most likely Moaning Myrtle. Myrtle had said that she'd died after going into the bathroom to cry because OLIVE HORNSBY made fun of her glasses. So Olive literally bullied that girl to death and then started on another one. Well no, I wasn't going to have it._

 _"That's horrid," I glared furiously and the girl shrugged,_

 _"It isn't so bad."_

 _"Don't say that," I replied appalled, "You shouldn't be subjected to treatment like that." We stood in the corridor awkwardly for a bit longer when I heard my stomach growl and sighed, I was supposed to eat a large breakfast today so I could skip lunch to work on getting home, I needed to keep on the ball._

 _"Let's get to breakfast," I suggested and she nodded with a light smile, falling in step behind me to the Great Hall and freezing as I opened the double doors. No one was paying us any mind but I could still sense Eileen's overwhelming urge to bolt and I quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the Slytherin table._

 _I was tempted to either sit with her or have her sit with me at the Gryffindor one but didn't dare. I was still planning to leave in a few hours and she'd be trapped he_ _re_ _, getting more attention brought on her was not my plan. I eyed the Slytherins and faltered. I forgot that I didn't know anyone here. I mean, as much as I hadn't liked Tracey or Daphne I could at least put her there and know that they'd leave her be but these girls I wasn't entirely sure on._

 _Ottilie was probably a safe bet as she'd been quite friendly in my Traditional Studies class yesterday but I didn't really know her enough to place the younger girl in her care. I sighed unsure when I suddenly spotted Malfoy, Riddle, Alphard, and Ryland all sitting at the table in a group; I wasn't aware that Alphard knew the others. With a resolution set, I walked at a determined pace, dragging Eileen behind me before stopping at the Slytherin table and standing behind Abraxas and Ryland._

 _"Hello Myone," Alphard smiled, looking up from his plate, a clump of porridge stuck to his lip. I resisted the urge to laugh and kept my lips pursed, though I was sure the smile was clear. At Alphard's declaration, the other three all looked up to eye me before curiously looking to the girl standing awkwardly behind me, her hands tucked into the opposite bell sleeves of her robes insecurely once I'd let go of her wrist._

 _"Hello boys," I responded before turning to Alphard, "Alphard, you have some porridge…just there." He smeared the inside of his arm across his face to get it off and I let out a laugh, Eileen stifling a chuckle a bit behind me. I gave him a thumbs up and smiled, "You got it."_

 _The group now grinned amused as Abraxas turned in his seat to face me and asked what I was sure was on all their minds, "So what are you doing here at our table this fine morning?"_

 _"Well," I began unsurely, "I have here Eileen Prince. Eileen is in need of a new place to sit for meals." I glanced back at her and noticed she was shrinking into herself again._

 _"Eileen," I called, getting her attention, "This is Alphard, Ryland, Tom, and Abraxas." I pointed to each in turn and they nodded their heads curtly in her direction. I noticed a group of girls about my age down the table a bit staring us down intently but ignored them._

 _"Tom here is Head Boy and can help you with anything you may need but all four boys are very nice and friendly and I think you will do well to sit here. Is that all right?"_

 _Eileen nodded and Ryland smiled, patting the bench beside himself. Eileen moved around me and settled into the spot he indicated and I grinned placing my hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Ryland." He looked up at me with a wide smile and nodded curtly._

 _"I've got to go back to my table but if you need anything just find m_ _e or have one of the boys find me, alright," I told her and awaited her nod in agreement before making my way back to the Gryffindor table feeling accomplished._

 _"What was that all about?" Margaret asked curiously, pointing her fork in the direction I'd just come from._

 _"Oh nothing," I shrugged, "That girl was being picked on so I stopped the other girl but didn't want her to sit alone and wasn't sure on the strictness of sitting at house tables that weren't your own so I had her sit with the boys."_

 _"The boys?" Margaret responded curiously before continuing on unperturbed, "You're talking about Olive Hornsby right?" I nodded and Margaret groaned, "You don't want to make her an enemy. There's a rumor that she murdered Myrtle Warren." I frowned._

 _"I'm not scared of her," I huffed, finding her glaring at me from the Slytherin table and staring right back at her._

 _Margaret seemed to notice our stare down and shivered, "Well, I'm just warning you."_

 _I nodded and looked over at Margaret to see her going back to her food and glanced back up at Olive,_ _she was no longer looking in my direction and was now talking with her friends. Even if I wasn't leaving I wouldn't be frightened of her, but that did explain better as to why Eileen had been so nervous._

 _After breakfast I followed Lilou to Arithmancy and was delighted to find that it was actually considered Advanced Arithmancy. I'd been taking that class in my own time and was quite fond of the idea that I'd be taking it here as well…and that women were accepted there._

 _When I got into the room I was quite surprised to find that more than half of the class were girls and that half of the class were also Ravenclaws. Lilou found us a seat in the third row and settled in getting out a book on Arithmancy that I quickly found in my beaded bag and settled onto the table top. It was only moments later that the instructor found her way into the room and passed out a piece of parchment to each student._

 _I glanced around to see that everyone had arrived and even spotted Tom diagonally behind me. I smiled and waved in his direction to which he nodded his head in kind. Even if he was the most evil wizard of all time he still hadn't turned Eileen away - and that was something._

 _"Alright class," the teacher began, "As we start every class, please determine today's lucky numbers." I watched the students around me begin to formulate their lucky numbers and smiled, something I knew how to do, wonderful. I quickly wrote out the formulas and equations and circled my six 8, 10, 28, 29, 54, 32. Done, easy, wonderful._

 _"Hello," a voice stated from beside me, causing me to turn, "You're new. The numbers told me today I would see someone I had yet to see before."_

 _I nodded my head and smiled, "Yes, my name is Myone Macmillan."_

 _"Well that can't be right," she replied eying my paper curiously, eyebrows drawn together in concentration, "This says you're a 4. A number 4 person is lucky, happy, good at what they do, shy, a gambler, independent, humble, and aloof. They are also known for having many children. Does that sound like you?"_

 _I froze, what? In all the years I'd taken Arithmancy, 4 years by the way, I'd never had a reading so wrong before._

 _"Oh I see the problem dear, you added your name wrong. This doesn't add up to Myone Macmillan." I faltered and sputtered nervously, the class turning to look at us oddly. I didn't do it for Myone Macmillan, I did it for Hermione Granger._

 _"Let's see now, Myone Macmillan, that's a number 6. That means that you are firm and wise. It says that you are able to make sound judgments and keep to the job until the work is finished. They tend to overdo since they have doubts about other people's judgment and prefer to rely on themselves. They are determined in whatever they do and hate to fail. They love a good book and appreciate all of the arts. Does that sound more like you dear?" I nodded numbly and the teacher smiled. "It also looks like you got the year wrong on your sheet here, this would add to believe that you were born in the seventies or eighties. I understand that it's only your second day here though so don't fret. The Headmaster would not have placed you with us were you not worthy."_

 _I nodded again and the professor smiled before going back to the front of the room and beginning the lesson. Another class where the room thought I was stupid. I glanced down at my new lucky numbers: 1, 9, 13, 22, 53, and 6._

* * *

 **I did the actual calculations to come up with the lucky numbers and I was really excited that it even works on fictional characters and was accurate. The numbers and description for Hermione Granger born in 1979 was right but in 1926 was wrong. Myone Macmillan's version was wrong in 1979 but right in 1926. It was really exciting.**

 **As always I would love to hear your input or comments or criticism.**


	14. Professor Vostic, the Sexist Git

**Threw up two as the last one was more filler in my opinion.**

* * *

 _As Arithmancy finished up and Professor Videns dismissed the class (I_ _learned that was her name)_ _she stopped me from leaving as the rest of the class funneled out of the room._

 _"Ms. Granger?" she asked curiously and I turned before I could stop myself._

 _"Oh," I replied_ _,_ _lowering my head, startled that I was caught so quickly._

 _"Don't worry," she assured, placing a hand on my shoulder and moving me slowly toward the door as she spoke, "I won't say anything. I'm not sure who you're keeping this a secret from ,but I'm known for keeping secrets of my own." She winked and smiled, "I did know you were coming. The vibrations in the numbers told me."_

 _I look at her, in what I assumed was a stupid way, before nodding stiffly, "What else have you seen?"_

 _"That despite the best intentions, time has a way of protecting itself," she replied cryptically, "Now off you go, you have a class to attend."_

 _I nodded as she nudged my shoulder toward_ _the door before turning back to her and finding her gone, a small scrap of parchment floating slowly to the floor in her place. I_ _ripped it from its decent and eyed it curiously reading it aloud. "Good luck. Don't let Tentus get you down…he's tough but fair."_

 _I cocked my head to the side in confusion but put the paper in the pocket of my robes and rushed from the room before suddenly coming to a halt as I spotted Tom standing on the other side of the corridor so he had a clear view of the door._

 _"About time," he huffed, kicking himself off the wall and moving toward me with a huff, "I waited for you. You could've at least moved a bit faster."_

 _"Excuse me," I glared, staring him down angrily, "I was talking to the professor and I didn't even know you were waiting for me. And on the same note, why were you waiting for me? No one asked you to. I can find my way to DADA on my own."_

 _"DADA," Tom repeated curiously, "What's that?"_

 _"Defense against the Dark Arts, of course. I shouldn't be expected to say the whole thing in its entirety every time,_ _now should I. I do have other important things to do."_

 _Tom simply stared at me as I continued to berate him, completely annoyed that he was putting the blame on me for_ _his_ _volunteering to wait for me...without my knowledge...for no reason._

 _"You have defense next class?" he finally asked after a moment or two of silence. "Let me see your timetable," he stated flatly, holding out his hand expectantly to which I huffed indignantly and turned away, moving toward the classroom._

 _"Hey," he shouted, running to catch up, a murderous look on his face that caused me to falter for a second before gathering my courage._

 _"What?" I responded stiffly, continuing on my way at a fast pace, I didn't want to be late after all._

 _"Let me see your timetable," he repeated annoyed, waving his hand at me to get my attention._

 _"I'd rather not," I replied bored, brushing past him and moving along._

 _"I am Head Boy you know," he shouted, causing the other potentially late students to look on in interest as we passed._

 _"Big headed boy apparently," I replied, remembering Fred and George's insult for Percy all those years ago. My heart clenched painfully at that, Fred._

 _"I can give you detention," he countered, still walking in step with me, his face giving away his annoyance._

 _"I wouldn't go," I shrugged, continuing on my way._

 _"Excuse me," he huffed in disbelief._

 _"You're excused," I replied, finally reaching the classroom and pulling open the door to see all of the students already there._

 _The room turned to stare at me, a bit slack jawed, though I ignored it as Tom continued, "You're insufferable."_

 _"And you're a git," I finished, not bothering to look at him as I eyed the room curiously for a place to sit. I quickly realized that I was the only girl. Even in potions there was one Ravenclaw girl but this one seemed devoid of Estrogen._

 _There were seven Slytherins, six Ravenclaws, five Hufflepuffs, and five Gryffindors. I spotted an available seat beside Alphard and another on the other side of the room beside Ryland and realized that Tom was closer to Ryland so I moved to sit with Alphard._

 _"Oh, um hello Myone," Alphard said a bit awkwardly._

 _"Hello Alphard," I replied with a smile, "How are you?"_

 _"Um, I'm doing well," he replied, scratching the back of his head, before adding "Are you sure you're in the right place?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned curiously, my eyebrows scrunching in annoyance._

 _"Um it's just that…well…"_

 _"QUIET," a voice suddenly boomed, the doors banging loudly as the man, presumably the teacher, made his way into the room. I recognized him as the stern looking man who had been arguing with the woman in purple robes at supper the night before, "Let's get started-"_

 _He suddenly stopped short and eyed me with a snarl, "What are you doing in here?"_

 _"Excuse me," I sputtered out, startled at his anger, he seemed more angry than Professor Snape on his worst day._

 _"You heard me, girl," he continued, saying girl as if it was an insult, "What are you doing in here?"_

 _"I'm new," I replied, trying not to shout at the man in anger at his tone, "I just started yesterday and this is the class I'm in for this period."_

 _"Let me see your timetable," he huffed and as I pulled it from my bag I couldn't help but eye Tom who sat a row behind me and on the other side of the center aisle, giving me a smug look. I paused momentarily in my search simply to glare at him. I got the timetable from my bag and looked up at the impatient man sneering at me from the front of the room, "Well what are you waiting for, bring it here."_

 _I scrambled from my spot beside Alphard and ran to the front of the room, handing the man my timetable and holding myself as tall as possible, I was not about to shrink in front of this man._

 _He looked it over, scrutinizing every detail before finally making an indignant noise and looking over the parchment to eye me, "There seems to be some mistake by the Headmaster, you are not in this class."_

 _"With all due respect I am more than qualified for this class," I countered annoyed at his tone. Sexist git._

 _"Well, with all due respect," he repeated in a chiding tone, "I don't particularly care. This isn't a place for giggles and squeals and rainbows. This is practical Defense where we practice dueling and it isn't for the faint of heart, girly."_

 _"I am more than ready."_

 _"And I say you aren't."_

 _"Well I'm not leaving this classroom simply because I was born without enough to fill a pair of trousers."_

 _A couple boys in the room snickered at that._

 _"Fine; you wanna join this class," the replied, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "You can join just like everyone else, you'll duel, and if you win; you join."_

 _"Duel who," I questioned,_ _my eyes widening at the implication, "You?"_

 _"Not me you twit," he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Normally it would be Professor Merrythought but since you're here and she's not…" He fell into thought and the class was so silent that you could hear a feather quill hit the floor._

 _"You'll duel Mr. Prince," he finally settled, making eye contact with the boy who nodded and stood, making his way to the front of the room._

 _"Mr. Prince is the best dueler I've taught in years, if you can beat him, you can join this class." I faltered, the best in years…beat him._

 _"Fine," I nodded, knowing that even if I lost, my humiliation would be short lived as I was leaving before the day was up._

 _"Alright," the professor (I still didn't know his name) began, "I'll cast up a shield to keep any stray spells from hitting the other students." He waved his wand and I felt the familiar feeling of the shields Harry and I used when we were in the woods looking for Horcruxes. "Now bow to your partner, or in your case girl, curtsy."_

 _I glared in his direction, curtsy, what the bloody hell. I took a deep breath to control my rage and curtsied to Professor Snape's long lost relative as he bowed sarcastically. I don't know for sure how one bows sarcastically but he managed it._

 _"Don't worry Ms. Macmillan, I'll try not to hurt you. Go nice and easy on you," he stated with a sneer that_ _I recognized from Professor Snape. Ugh, he was going down._

 _"Don't bother," I snarled angrily and he grinned,_

 _"Tarantallegra," he shouted, pointing his wand at me, and I didn't bother to move, knowing the spell wasn't even slightly harmful, letting my feet dance uncontrollably and causing the class to laugh hysterically. He didn't even let me finite the first spell before he cast the next, "Rictusempra."_

 _This time I wasn't able to move out of the way, my legs moving right into the hex's path and causing a laugh to burst from my mouth as the tickling sensation began to overcome me. I concentrated on casting the finite through the giggles silently and finally ceased both spells from myself._

 _I took a deep breath and finally leveled my gaze at Snape….Prince. "My turn," I replied, casting my first spell, "Avis."_

 _There was a loud bang and suddenly a flock of birds burst from my wand causing the class to laugh until I finished my offensive move, "Oppugno." The little yellow birds suddenly flew at him with a vengeance and he threw his hands up to cover his head, not bothering to throw up a shield as I doubt he expected the spell at all._

 _The room stopped their laughing and suddenly looked on in curiosity that such a sweet unsuspecting spell could turn into so much._

 _"Finite," he shouted through the angry tweeting before quickly pointing his wand at me and shouting angrily, "Incarcerous."_

 _I jumped to the side to avoid the ropes before shooting back a hex of my own, the game was on, "Confundus."_

 _He darted out of the way at the last second before hitting me with a Stickfast, "Colloshoo! Everte Statum."_

 _It felt like I'd been hit in the head with a frying pan and I huffed for a second before casting a silent Finite Incantatum and pointed my wand at my opponent casting quickly in succession, "Wingardium Leviosa." He began to lift into the air and I heard one of the boys in class laugh,_

 _"That's a first year charm."_

 _I_ _said nothing, simply grinned as I continued watching him get ready to lower himself as I cast,_ _"_ _Immobulus," and_ _finally a loud finite that caused his immobilized body to fall from about 8 feet, landing_ _hard onto the masonry. I heard a few gasps, I couldn't tell if they feared for his safety or they were impressed, at this point I'd take either._

 _Still on the ground unmoving, I heard Prince mutter aloud, "Fumos" and watched as the room was covered in a thick fog of smoke. I huffed, annoyed but knew I could get around it._

 _"Ventus," I replied, shooting out a strong enough wind to push aside the fog just in time to see a suit of armour coming at me at a full run. "Good Godric," I shouted, turning and running while turning back to throw spells at it, "Impedimenta! Reducto!" It slowed it down and hit an arm, which immediately turned to dust, the gust_ _of wind it gave off clearing the rest of the fog._

 _It was still coming at me though, sword raised, picking its speed back up as the Impediment jinx wore off. "Expulso," I shouted, blasting the other arm and part of the chest apart, though it was still coming at full speed. "Diffindo!" I screamed, watching as it chopped off the head, a now headless, armless suit of armour chasing me. Damn this was not ending well._

 _"Give up," I heard Prince shout confidently and I turned to a stop and glowered,_

 _"Not on your life. Erecto," I shouted, a wall of masonry erecting itself up from the floor to stop the suit of armour from attacking me, hitting the wall at a full run and collapsing into a heap._

 _"Defodio," he shouted in response, gouging a large portion of my wall to the ground to throw spells through._

 _"Confringo," I shouted, tired of these games, and blowing the rest of the wall apart and showering him with the pieces. I was mad now, and tired of this. It was time for this to be over. "Bombarda," I shouted, him throwing up a shield in response._

 _"Incendio," he replied in response, setting the area ablaze._

 _"Aqua Eructo," I called out, the water putting out the blaze before setting my wand on him, "Expelliarmus."_

 _His wand flew from his hand but he called it back in midair with a quick, "Accio." Once he had his wand back he cast his curse, "Locomotor Mortis," which I managed to block with a quick,_

 _"Protego."_

 _"Duro," he sent back to which I ducked and countered with a,_

 _"Stupify!" Which he quickly sent back. I dodged it and did a quick roll out of the way when he suddenly sent out a,_

 _"Petrificus Totalus. Accio," and I landed in a stiff heap on the floor wandless. I'd lost. Oh Good Godric I'd lost. I'd just disappointed women everywhere._

 _The professor stood up from where he was leaning on one of the student's desks and clapped once loudly, signally that the duel was over. He released me from my bonds and I slowly sat up groaning a bit. I hadn't had that big of a workout in a while._

 _Prince walked up to where I was currently moving to stand, holding out my wand for me to grab which I nodded my thanks and took in response._

 _Finally standing, I eyed the group as a whole. The room was looking on in awe, as though they'd never seen something so exciting in all their lives. I caught eyes with Tom and he nodded, giving me credit for a job well done._

 _Except that it wasn't a job well done, I groaned in annoyance. I'd lost._

 _"That was the most challenging duel I've_ ever _been in," Prince told me simply, coming up and shaking my hand, "You've impressed me, and that's quite a challenge."_

 _"I still lost," I huffed, annoyed._

 _"None the less-" he began before I cut him off._

 _"No, I lost. I lost and I've been banished from the room." My shoulders slumped and I looked away from him. Not daring to eye the professor as I made my way down the center aisle to my desk, I grabbed my beaded bag and the Defense book I had sitting on the tabletop._

 _"Myone," Alphard began in a voice that sounded like sympathy that I ignored. Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I headed out of the room._

 _"Girl," a voice shouted from somewhere in the room and I turned back, only metres from the door. I didn't say anything, just looked at him waiting for him to say something insulting._

 _"It's been a long time since I've seen a duel that good," he said with a hint of a smile before it vanished a second later, "Get back to your seat. You've already delayed the start of class." He then turned from me and moved to the blackboard, enchanting the chalk to begin writing out the lesson._

 _I moved back to my seat beside Alphard to see him smiling. "You impressed Professor Vostic," he said with a grin, "I've never seen anyone do that."_

 _I smiled and looked at him curiously, "Really?"_

 _"You won't be staying in this class if you gossip like you're at a ruddy ladies tea time," Professor Vostic shouted from the front of the room and I blushed embarrassed. This class was going to be quite interesting._

* * *

 **I imagine Tentus Vostic as Vinnie Jones. I can't help it, I even wrote him that way but just more sexist lol.**

 **As always, I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
